Tsumi
by Corroding Muse
Summary: ABANDONED. Check Tsumi: Revised for a version that wasn't written by a twelvie. Looking forward to your reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Change the World

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

**A/N I've always been intruiged by 'What If's' and often find myself asking them whilst watching/reading/listening to something. A major 'What If' that came to me was _what if Ichiru Kiryu wasn't ill in Vampire Knight?_ As you know, it's that Ichiru is sick and his brother is strong and healthy, that fuels his hate for Zero, but if they were both equally strong, he has no reason to hate his brother, right? Ichiru wouldn't have come to Shizuka, to leave Zero alive whilst she killed his parents. I wrote out the first chapter and it didn't sit right, so I had to make it so Shizuka didn't kill their parents, which alters quite a lot, so I'll have to work hard to change the plot to fit the story, but keep as close as possible to canon.**

Update: Beta'd by the amazing** Faith Bell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter One:**

**"Everybody Wants to Change the World"**

* * *

><p>Zero and Ichiru Kiryu sat at the kitchen table, eyeing their parents and their sensei suspiciously. At this point, the twins looked identical, but their parents and Yagari-sensei could easily tell them apart. Ichiru was more carefree whereas Zero was quieter and brave. But during this very moment, they couldn't tell who was who. They both had the same rigid posture and their expressions were guarded.<p>

"Mother, Father, what is it...?" Zero dared to ask.

His father sighed but it was Yagari who spoke. "I think it's a pretty idiotic idea." He grumbled. "I know the Headmaster in person, and he's a loon."

The twins continued to stare as their father sighed. "Kids, we're thinking about sending you to Cross Academy." He mumbled, playing with his fingers. A brave hunter, he could be, but a disappointment to his kids was his the thought of his children telling him they hated him scared the hunter.

"Cross Academy? As in the school with the blood suckers?" Ichiru asked as his face began to split into a grin. "Sounds fun~!"

"Ichiru!" Zero gasped. "It could be dangerous!"

Ichiru pouted. "But Onii-sama...! Are you afraid of tame vampires?"

"I didn't mean for us." Zero told his younger twin darkly.

Their mother chuckled lightly. "Boys, you'll never guess who the Headmaster is, though!"

"A vampire?" Zero grunted.

"Hunter." Yagari corrected. "He was known as 'The Vampire without Fangs'. He used to be ruthless, but now he's a crazy old man and I don't trust him around my cute students."

Their father smiled fondly at his old friend. "Sometimes I forget who their father is."

Yagari allowed a smile. Ichiru grinned again, though. "So if he's a hunter, it should be okay!"

"You agree with their pacifist views?" Zero spat, causing his brother to frown.

"Well, not exactly, but I think that they're doing well." Ichiru was honestly hurt by his kind brother's hostility.

Their mother called Ichiru over and whispered in his ear whilst Yagari frowned disapprovingly at Zero. Of course, he didn't believe in the pacifistic views either, but he wasn't one to be so harsh towards someone who supported it. His dear old friend Kaien was a big fan of it, thus Yagari held his tongue.

"Zero~!" Ichiru sang as he skipped over and embraced his brother. "If we don't go, who will keep the vampires in line and make sure the humans are okay? There is only one Headmaster."

The adults grinned, knowing that Zero would crack. Ichiru had him right where he wanted.

"Onii-sama...?"

"Alright," Zero hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll go, but only to protect the humans."

"Yay~!" Ichiru released his brother and skipped around. "We're going to Cross Academy! We're going to Cross Academy!" He chanted.

Zero face-palmed and rolled his eyes. "You know," Yagari rumbled. "It's times like this that I forget he's a teenager."

"He has a young heart." His mother smiled softly, watching as Zero stood and ran after his brother and challenged him to a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Ew, it's too short. I _swear_ the next chapter will be longer!  
><strong>**Anyway, the title comes from the song 'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance. It goes '_everybody wants to change the world but no one wants to die'. _Whilst going on about pacifist views, I thought the lyric was quite fitting. Don't you agree? :3**

**Reviews, please? *pouts* Yummy twincest action comes quicker if I get reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Your New Best Friend

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

**A/N: title is from the song _Ignorance _by _Paramore_. You should recoginize why when you finish the chaper n.n Anyway, I updated _today_ for two reasons! One, I finished writing chapter four just before and two, I already have two reviews! THANK YOU~! Heh... Also, as promised, this chapter is longer then the last! YAY! Are you happy, Tree-sama? x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Two:**

**"Ignorance is Your New Best Friend"**

* * *

><p>The Kiryu twins found themselves sitting identically next to each other again. But, instead of sitting across from their parents and sensei, they were sitting across from an older man whilst his adopted daughter stood next to them, standing stiff and alert.<p>

"Seeing as you both have been trained as hunters and know of the Night Class' true identity, how would you like to be on the Disciplinary Committee with my adorable daughter?" Kaien Cross asked in a sing-song voice.

"Disciplinary Committee?" Ichiru asked with a sadistic smile. "Sounds fun! And working with her," He shot a sly glance towards the Cross girl. "A bonus!"

Zero rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and glanced at Kaien. Yagari had warned them that the man was crazy, but he just seemed a little over-happy. He kept expecting extreme bipolar attitude from him, or him to randomly pull out a knife and stab them, but he seemed okay.

"Yes! You'll make sure the Day Class and Night Class are separate and patrol the grounds so that you can make sure the Night Class students are behaving!" He was blissfully happy now.

Just as the younger twin opened his mouth, his brother cut in. "Ichiru, keep your pants on." He murmured, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Ichiru pouted. "Onii-sama...!" He whined. "You never let me have any fun!"

The Cross girl watched them with interest. Both boys were astoundingly handsome and playful, but they were trained as hunters, so they would be perfect additions to the Disciplinary Committee.

"Yuuki !" Kaien sang. "Are they good enough for the Disciplinary Committee?"

The twins' identical lavender eyes were trained on her petite form and she felt nervous. "Uh, yes, I think so. They seem so nice, but as trained hunters, they will be able to easily keep the Night Class in check."

"'Nice'?" Ichiru pouted again. "Onii-sama, did you hear that? She thinks I'm 'nice!"

Zero sighed at his twin. "Don't worry, Ichiru, she doesn't know you. When she gets to know you better, she'll see that you're not so nice!"

"Yay~!" Ichiru hugged his brother tightly. "Everyone knows you're the nice one!"

Kaien opened a draw and pulled out several white bands with red symbols on them before handing them to Yuuki and the twins. They inspected the bands before looking up at Kaien with solemn expressions.

"The safety of my adorable students resides in your hands."

The Disciplinary Committee voiced their positive opinions before leaving the office. Yuuki was leading the twins to the Sun Dormitories and Zero noted wearily that Ichiru had taken an interest in the young brunette.

"So…" Ichiru drawled. "You're his daughter?"

Yuuki inclined her head. "My first memory is of a vampire attacking me when I was five." She said quietly. "Kaname-senpai saved me and took me to Headmaster. He took me in and adopted me without knowing who I was."

"Kaname?" Zero asked, alarmed. "As in pureblood Kaname Kuran?"

Yuuki nodded again with a smile. "Yes. He and I have been friends for a long time. I'd like to think we are close, but we've drifted apart."

Ichiru looked thoughtful. "Interesting. A pureblood vampire saves a human girl and stays by her side for many years."

"I don't know why he's stayed with me for so long, but whatever it is, I'm thankful for it."

"And," Ichiru continued his observation. "As cliché as it is, the human girl falls for the irresistible vampire."

The brunette stopped walking and turned to stare at the younger twin in shock. "W-what?"

"Ichiru is very observant." Zero explained proudly as he slipped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "He notices things most others miss."

Yuuki bowed her head. "Perhaps I have been lying to myself all along." She murmured to herself.

"Yeah," Ichiru said nonchalantly. "Perhaps you have. Can we change the subject please? This is quite boring."

The petite brunette frowned before smiling. "Prefects get anti-vampire weapons! What do you hope you get?"

"A knife!" Ichiru cheered, loving the new conversation. "I'm exceptionally skilled with them, and Zero's preferred weapon would have to be a gun. Are you skilled in fighting?"

"Well, I wouldn't be able to take down a vampire on my own, but I know enough to keep me alive until reinforcements arrive." Yuuki told them with a smile.

Zero eyed her. "That won't do you much when you're in a school surrounded by vampires. I'll have to teach you things."

"I… thank you, Zero-kun." She bowed her head. "Oh, we're here already!"

The boys looked up to see they were standing in front of a large building, and stood aside as she shoved a key in the lock before opening the door. She told them where the boys dormitories were and gave them a key to their door before rushing off to her own dorm. The twins blinked at her before searching for their dorm.

"Here it is." Zero pointed to a door that had the same number on it as their key.

Ichiru unlocked the door and they were relieved to note that their bags had already been delivered there, and their new school uniform and books were sitting on their beds. Zero and Ichiru grinned devilishly at each other before leaping towards the bed by the window.

"I claim!" Ichiru screeched as Zero landed on it. "Damnit!" With a few choice curses, he went and sat on the other bed, glaring fiercely at his twin.

"Not my fault you're so slow." Zero teased.

Ichiru then smirked, causing Zero to glance at him worriedly. "Whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

"Goodnight, Onii-san." Ichiru said mockingly before rolling over.

Zero sighed before following suit. He was _so_ not going to sleep tonight, no matter what. "Goodnight, Ichiru."

. . .

Zero slouched in his seat as the girls surround his brother and him, fawning over them with hearts in their eyes. His brother never planned to do anything, last night. He slept like a baby whilst Zero was up all night, body tense, expecting something from his brother.

"Like, shouldn't you like, be in like, the Night Class?" A raven haired girl asked as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"No," Ichiru answered, his amusement clear in his voice. "Why?"

The girl smiled prettily. "Because you're like, as hot as they all are and stuff…" She trailed off as Zero turned his fierce eyes to her.

"Go away. Your lack of grammar is annoying."

The girl flipped her hair at him. "Your brother is so much better." And she walked away.

Zero watched her leave with an annoyed expression while his brother continued flirting happily with the girls.

"Cool down, Onii-sama," Ichiru said loudly, catching Zero's and also Yuuki's attention. "If you were a little nicer, you might actually get laid."

Zero grit his teeth and the girls giggled. "Well, at least I'm not desperate enough to flirt with anything in a skirt and meet my hand privately at night." He shot back.

The girls giggled louder and Ichiru gave him an amused smirk. They both knew that Ichiru did not touch himself – well, at least not when Zero was about – and he also flirted with men, but there were unspoken rules and lines between them that they both respected.

"Aw, Onii-sama, you're only like this when you have no sleep. Rough night?" Ichiru smirked.

"Go to hell," Zero snarled.

Ichiru lent back as a girl began to massage his shoulders. "But I'm enjoying heaven," He moaned.

"Zero…?" Yuuki asked quietly, not wanting to make him any grumpier. "Is something the matter?"

"KYAAAA!" A random girl screamed, but no one paid her any mind.*

"No, Ichiru's right." He muttered. "No sleep."

"Oh, I understand." Yuuki offered him a small, playful smile. "I assume it has something to do with your brother. How about you get revenge on him?"

Zero tilted his head towards her. "I'm listening…"

Her smile turned into a frown. "Well, you know him better than me, so if _you_ come up with anything, I'd love to help!"

Zero shook his head with the smallest of smiles. "Sure." He looked at his brother, plotting his revenge. Ruin _his_ sleep? No, he'd expect that.

The teacher entered the room. "Good morning, everyone!" He cheered. "I see many new faces today! It's the first school day of the year!" He noticed that almost every head was turned towards the two Kiryu twins. "But assuming that most of you had classes with each other _last year_, I'd like to introduce two students that are new to this school! Boys, come down here, please?"

Ichiru and Zero glanced at each other before rising to their feet and walking towards the teacher's desk. Their teacher gestured for one of them to continue.

"I'm Kiryu Zero," Ichiru chirped. "I like long walks on the beach, in a park and in candy stores. Watching sunsets and reciting poetry are two of my favourite things. I've been single for quite some time now, as I've been trying to find out who I really am, and I'm looking to find my soul mate."

Zero grimaced and Yuuki laughed, figuring out what the boys were doing.

The grimace on Zero's face morphed into a confident smirk as he stepped forwards. "Haai! I'm Kiryu Ichiru~!" He sang in a high, stereotypical 'gay' voice. "Girrrrls, get out your pens cause here is my number!" He recited Ichiru's number, causing Ichiru to grow slightly mad. "Zero and I are twins but he was born five minutes before, I, therefore he is superior to me! I luffles my Onii-sama _sooooo much_!"

The girls awwed at him, and couldn't believe their luck at having these two _incredibly_ gorgeous guys in their class, who were sweet, and hinted at a possible twincest romance! Yuuki, however, was trying to hide her hysterical giggles whilst her friend next to her tried to figure out what was so funny.

"They're pretending to be the other," Yuuki elaborated when her friend asked.

Sayori Wakaba giggled softly as Zero continued speaking.

"I collect Pokemon cards and I _looooove _Pikachu! I also heart Hello Kitty and that little Australian band Short Stack…!"

Their teacher raised an eyebrow, suspecting what the boys were doing, but he didn't comment. The twins bowed together before returning to their seats behind Yuuki and Sayori. Yuuki shook her head at them with a grin. Ichiru grinned back and ruffled her hair whilst Zero thumped his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

Sayori pretended not to notice the tender look Ichiru gave his brother before pulling his fingers through Zero's hair. For some reason, Zero's hair was always softer, silkier then his own. They both used the same shampoo so it must be something he'd inherited from one of their parents.

"Ichiru…" Zero slurred in his sleep as he nuzzled closer to his twin.

Even though they angered and pranked each other often, they really did love each other. They couldn't live without their other half and would kill for them.

After a while, their teacher began to suspect Zero was taking a nap and planned to call on him. Ichiru's observant eyes noticed this and he poked Zero with the tip of his pencil before shoving his notes towards his twin.

"Ichiru?" Zero whispered hoarsely before clearing his throat.

"Onii-sama," Ichiru nodded towards his notes. "You've been busted."

The older twin looked towards his sensei as he asked "Kiryu-kun, where you sleeping?" His voice was incredulous. No one had ever fallen asleep in his class before.

Zero gave him an innocently confused look. "No…?" He answered.

"Well, what were we discussing?" He smirked at his new student.

Zero glanced at the notes and launched into a fully detailed explanation on what his sensei had just been preaching. He compared his brother's notes with what was on the board and noticed that Ichiru seemed to have only copied the notes down for Zero to read as there was a smart-aleck comment on a certain mistake their sensei had made. Zero corrected his teacher before yawning and letting his head fall onto the desk with a heavy thump.

Their sensei quickly corrected his work before eyeing the smirking younger twin who mouthed 'owned' at him. "Well, maybe your brother 'owned' me this time, but next time, I shall win! I know you were behind this, somehow!"

Ichiru pouted. "Senseeeeeeeeeeeeei? You don't trust meeeeeeeeeeee?" He whined.

Sensei scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You two are twins, and by judging by your little act up the front, you're not the good kind."

The girls cried out at their Sensei, scolding him for being rude, but the twins smirked identically. Here was a challenge they just couldn't say no to. Zero and Ichiru nodded to each other before looking back at their sensei who was smirking back.

"Why don't you come to the front and introduce yourselves, _properly_." He instructed.

"Our pleasure." The twins said together before rising from their seats.

They were both smirking at their sensei but they were holding hands out of sight, silently telling the other their plan. It was moments like this that they were glad they knew the other so well. It wasn't the first time they had done this.

"I am Kiryu Ichiru," Zero spoke. "I am twisted and somewhat a sadist. I am the younger twin and I love causing trouble for my Onii-sama. I haven't collected Pokémon cards since I was a preteen and don't plan on picking back up the habit. I listen to twisted and obscene music and love reading and watching horror – especially the few _good_ vampire movies they have out. I act alluringly innocent and playful, before reeling in my victims." He leered at his sensei before looking at his twin.

Ichiru squeezed his hand softly before speaking. "I am Kiryu Zero. I have a short temper but I try to act kind. I also like proper vampires and horror, but not to the same extent as my brother. I have been described as a gentleman on many occasions and often try my hardest to prove them wrong. My life is dedicated to living up to the Kiryu name but I am not so stiff as to not have fun whilst doing so."

Ichiru noted that Zero had written something down on paper and as he finished reading it in his head, he squeezed his brothers hand and they began to recite it together. "We apologize for tricking you earlier but we like to spice up life. We are pleased to make your acquaintance and please, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." They spoke harmoniously with the same tone and identical smirks, finishing off their speech eerily.

Their sensei paled slightly but recovered quickly. "Well, you two are quite the characters. You are now my minions. Now, finish off your notes before I throw you to the vampires you both love so dearly."

The twins narrowed their eyes before sitting down. Yuuki turned around with a grin. "That was so cool, Ichiru-san!"

"I'm not Ichiru," The younger twin yawned, much like his older brother had not too long ago.

"Oh! Forgive me, Zero-san!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Ichiru, play nice." He murmured with a smirk.

"You're so stiff." Ichiru groaned.

"Not currently," Zero teased, sticking his tongue out.

Ichiru giggled slightly. "I can change that." He smirked and squeezed his brothers thigh suggestively.

"Incestuous freak," Zero laughed as he brushed his brothers hand away, thinking nothing of it.

Yuuki had the decency to look away, frowning at her book as she started to copy notes from the board. She had never met twins before and she pondered if it was common for twins to be that close, but she decided not to pry into business that was not hers, and threw herself wholeheartedly into her schoolwork.

* * *

><p><strong>* I apologize, but I had to just add that in. A Vampire Knight ad was on TV and I screamed out like the fan girl that I am **nervous chuckle** Oh, like you've never done that!<strong>

**Tree-sama: I hope the length of this chapter was satisfying D: I have grammar OCD and I must correct any grammar mistake I see, no matter who made it. I'm sorry for the typo I _hate_ it when I make them...! Heh, you have a reason to be weary but I promise you, I will try my best to make the changes _good_ changes xD I came through with the promise, if you didn't notice ;) MCR fan? I think I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Take a Hint

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Three:**

**I've Yet to Take a Hint**

* * *

><p>Zero, Ichiru and Yuuki were standing at guard outside of the Moon Dormitory gates. Only few Day Class students had briefly glimpsed at the Night Class students when they had arrived during the previous night, and they were lining up, waiting for the beautiful people to come out. They had dragged their friends along and some followed curiously. All in all, there was quite a large crowd around the gates.<p>

The whispering stopped as the gates creaked open. A hushed silence fell as the Night Class hesitantly ventured out. A blonde vampire was in the lead. His bright eyes that could be described as turquoise were taking in the girls and he smiled and winked at a group of them, causing them to giggle and blush.

Yuuki sighed as she approached him. "You are to go directly to class," She instructed.

"My, my, you must be Yuuki-chan." The blonde smirked before taking her hand. "I am Hanabusa Aido." He leant in to brush his lips against her hand.

"Aido," A cool, deep voice sounded. The word was said calmly, but it sounded like a threat.

"My apologies, Kaname-sama," Aido backed away from Yuuki with a bow, before moving on.

Ichiru and Zero watched as the pureblood struck up a conversation with Yuuki, before they were approached a blonde with bright emerald eyes.

"Hello! I believe you two are the Kiryu twins?" He smiled warmly at them.

Ichiru gave him an amused look whilst Zero glanced around them. "Do you see any other twins?" He asked dryly, causing the vampire to laugh.

"Haha, I guess not." He chuckled. "I apologize for asking such an idiotic question."

"Hn," Zero grunted.

"Onii-sama, no," Ichiru said quietly. "I like him."

The blonde gave a childish grin. "I am Ichijo Takuma."

"Ichijo," Ichiru repeated before turning to Zero. "Never mind, I'm tired of him."

The twins turned away from him and strolled away, ushering vampires forwards that were straying from the path, and warning the humans when they tried to get a little close to the vampires.

Takuma had carried on, shaking his head at how absurd the Kiryu twins were. They were unlike any human, vampire or hunter he had ever met before. Was it perhaps his name that the younger one did not like? Perhaps they know his grandfather? Or perhaps he just didn't like the friendly noble.

"Vampires don't seem to be as bad as we thought." Ichiru murmured, causing Zero to shrug.

"These are Noble Class vampires, and Kuran-senpai is a Pureblood. It's mainly level E's that hunters are sent to persecute." Zero said. "I thought that Nobles were all arrogant and pig-headed, but Ichijo-senpai seemed like a total push-over!"

Ichiru laughed. "I know! I was disappointed! But that Aido-senpai looks like he'd be fun to play with…"

Zero sighed at his sadistic brother before leaning his head against his sibling's shoulder. "I'm tired." He stated, his voice muffled slightly by the cloth of his brother's uniform.

"We have rounds next~!" Ichiru sang as he wrapped his arms around his twin.

"Shut up, you Baka!" Zero groaned.

"Roba*,'

"Ama,"

"Debu,"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The twins pulled away and grinned at each other before joining Yuuki who was staring pointedly at the closed door of Cross Academy's main building. The boys laughed at her attempted ignorance before they headed off on their patrols. The Night Class were inside and the Day Class seemed to be sound asleep. Deciding it was peaceful enough, the boys decided to head back to the dorm early.

"Ichiru," Zero yawned as they headed towards their respective beds.

"Mm?" Ichiru looked up from the buttons on his uniform that he was undoing quickly.

Zero blushed slightly. "If-if you don't feel comfortable sleeping tonight, you're more then welcome to sleep in my bed."

Ichiru looked thoughtful. After his brother making the incest remark, he began seeing Zero through new eyes. He didn't see him as the caring twin he grew up with, he saw him as a _gorgeous_ boy that he was close to and trusted with his life. He picked up on some feelings towards his brother that weren't all that… _brotherly_ but passed them off as nothing. Even if it were something, it'd be exciting to explore this. As the twisted individual that he was, he was not put off by things such as incest. Anything taboo interested him.

"I'll think about it." Ichiru murmured as he changed into his pyjamas. He and Zero brushed their teeth together but Zero was first to crawl into bed. Ichiru had to turn his cell phone off as he started to receive random calls from fan girls. Ichiru glanced at his bed that looked cold and looming, before switching his gaze to Zero's bed, which looked plenty warm.

With a shrug, Ichiru climbed into Zero's bed and set himself down next to his brother. He wrapped his arms around his twin, tugging him closer.

"What are you doing…?" Zero whispered.

"Baka, I'm taking you up on your offer." Ichiru murmured with a chuckle as he pressed his lips against his brother's hair.

"Kay. Night,' Zero yawned, snuggling closer to his brother.

"Nighty-night,"

. . .

"Oh God, he's so dreamy!"

"Which one? I can't tell them apart!"

"They both are!"

"I can't either."

"The one with the longer hair must be the older one, Zero-kun."

Ichiru snickered to himself as the girls agreed with the one that spoke. Of course, if one looked closely at the twins, they'd see that the younger one had longer hair. He wasn't about to tell them that he was not their beloved Zero-kun.

"Zeeeeeeeeeerooooooo-kun! -kun!" The girls cried before giggling a lot and playfully touching them. The behaviour made Zero grumpy but his twin was enjoying it.

His twin. Ichiru. Zero would never admit in a thousand years, but after many girls hinted that he should date his brother, he began looking at him in a different light. Of course, their features seemed mirrored exactly, but Zero decided that Ichiru was much more attractive then him. It must be the longer hair. It _has_ to be the longer hair.

A girl with dirty-blonde hair and a large smile approached them. There was a shorter, rounder girl behind her, who had her brunette tresses up in a pony tail and two straight bangs hanging down either side of her face. The shorter one seemed more nervous but the one in front grinned at them. Zero would have ignored her if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't giving them a rabid-fan-girl smile, like the ones they'd been receiving since they got there.

"I'm Schwerdt Zoe, and this is Cole Lana." The confident one spoke, a giggle in her voice.

"You're not frothing at the mouth," Ichiru pouted.

A confused expression flittered across Zoe's face whilst Lana grinned. "No, why would we be?" Zoe inquired.

Lana poked her arm. "Rabid fan-girls." She enlightened, gesturing to the many predatory females in the class that were eying the twins hungrily.

"Oh, tough luck then!" Zoe laughed. "We're not public fan girls."

Lana stepped forwards so she was next to Zoe. "Meaning we won't go all fan girl until we're safely in our dorm."

Ichiru laughed but Zero merely grinned at them. "Fair enough, then. Is there something that you need?" Ichiru was being polite, in stead of flirting with them.

Lana blushed and hid her face as Zoe spoke. "Lana says that she thinks you two are pretending to be the other, and I agree. So…" She eyed them expectantly.

"Busted," Zero chuckled.

Ichiru beamed widely at them. "You're good! Don't go telling everyone, though."

"Of course not." Zoe and Lana said at the same time, before Lana dragged Zoe away.

"They were creepy." Zero murmured to his twin as they watched the girls join a group of girls who seemed to be plotting something.

Ichiru nodded. "Yeah. They knew what we were doing, too!"

That caused his brother to frown slightly. "No… we probably think that they were creepy because all the females but Wakaba-chan and Cross-chan are crazy fan girls. Two normal girls come up to us and they were creepy because they were normal."

His brother grinned at him. "If I weren't a genius, I'd say you've confused me."

The older twin chuckled softly before his brother shifted until he was practically in his lap. Zero stroked Ichiru's hair with the sweetest of smiles and rolled his eyes as the girls in his class cooed about how cute the boys were together.

"That Zero-kun is an incestuous okama*." A male member of the class muttered to his friend.

"Yeah, I bet that he's forcing Ichiru-kun into it. I mean, look at the way Zero-kun is draped all over him! He doesn't look like he's enjoying it much." His friend whispered back.

Ichiru didn't need to look to know that his brother had been gazing wearily at nothing in particular. He knew that's just what his brother did, and that there was nothing he could do about that. His brother came off as somewhat a stereotypical emo. He certainly seemed depressed and he was usually distant when talking to anyone that he hadn't grown up with.

_I wonder how he'll find someone to spend the rest of his life with…_ Ichiru mused before he felt a surge of anger course through his veins. With the source of his anger unknown, he decided it was best to deny that he suspected it was jealousy. After all, there was no reason to be jealous, right? What was he jealous of? His brother?

"If you smile more, people wouldn't think I was forcing you into a taboo relationship." Ichiru teased his brother, snuggling close. The teacher was oddly late today, but nobody really minded.

"Mm, taboo. Isn't that your favourite word?" Zero yawned quietly.

"Why yes it is, Onii-sama." Ichiru said in a seductive tone. "I love to try all things taboo. Perhaps we should give incest a try."

"Heh, in your dreams, little brother." Zero snorted, unsure if his brother was serious or not.

Ichiru gave a flirtatious smile that made Zero's heart flutter - though he'd never admit to it. "Oh, it will be."

The comment caused Zero to snort with laughter, causing everyone to giggle. Thankfully, the teacher entered and everyone snapped to attention. Zero shoved Ichiru out of his lap, so the teacher couldn't witness how close they really were. They had to appear as strong and bordering dangerous around their sensei.

"Good morning, minions."

"Good morning, Hauro-sensei." Everyone chanted together.

Their sensei threw them into work and no one noticed the way Zero and Ichiru were holding hands under the table. Their lesson was fairly simple but no one really seemed to be in the mood to do work. Of course, there were a select few who actually did their work attentively - Zero included - but the majority of students were either slowly dragging their pencil down the paper, or gazing of blankly into space. There was no chattering because no one had the energy to.

Ichiru was doodling absentmindedly on his work before giving smart answers to the questions. He was sure he'd get a detention from the profanity used in his answers, but he was too relaxed to care. He yawned quietly before licking his lips and glancing over at his brother. Zero was doing his work, gnawing his lip out of concentration. He didn't look up when Ichiru lent on him, nor when his brother placed a swift kiss on his cheek. He did, however, when he felt his twin's hand sensually stroking his thigh. His first thought was that his brother hadn't been kidding. Then he realized it felt good. _Too_ good. He quickly snatched Ichiru's hand away with his own and hissed quietly for him to stop.

"Why?" Ichiru pouted as he whispered the question to his brother. "Am I turning you on?"

Zero blushed. He wasn't one to talk about things like that unless it was necessary when making a sharp jibe towards someone or an innocent joke. Ichiru had always been content to talk about these things and never hesitated to.

"Ooh, you're blushing! Is that a yes?" Ichiru nuzzled into his brother's neck.

"Of course not." Zero snapped. "I'm not an incestuous freak."

Ichiru stiffened and shifted off his brother. "Oh, forgive me." He murmured quietly. "I was only playing."

Zero sighed and swooped an arm around his brother's shoulder, pulling him close. "I'm sorry. We'll discuss this later." Ichiru nodded and started to do his work properly.

* * *

><p><strong>* To those that don't know Japanese, here's what was said:<strong>

"Shut up, you Idiot!" Zero groaned.

"Donkey,'

"Bitch,"

"Fatty,"

**And:**

"That Zero-kun is an incestuous faggot."

**I do not promote homophobia (I mean, I **_**am**_** writing yaoi) and do not like the use of the word 'faggot' as an insult to homosexual people. I like to play with homophobes and turn their insults back on them as I attract a lot of them with my being bisexual (and dating someone of the same sex is like walking around with a sign saying **_**'I'm different, mock me!'**_**)**

**Title Credit: Lyrics from Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low. I reccommend!**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Your Fool

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Four:**

**I'm Your Fool**

* * *

><p>The number of girls watching the Switch Over had increased by almost half the amount. Ichiru noted that Ichijo had gave him a curious, yet somewhat hurt glance as he passed by. Yuuki was ushering the small beginning of a fan club backwards whilst Zero screamed at the girls. Ichiru was flirting with the girls almost as much as Aido was. Of course, Yuuki would shush him but no one bothered Ichiru.<p>

Zero was shooting nervous glances towards his twin the whole time, feeling nervous about the talk that they were yet to have. He wasn't ready to acknowledge the strange feelings that were stirring up inside him whenever he so much as looked at his brother.

Ichiru was equally distracted and didn't pay much attention to what the girls were saying back to him. He eventually fell silent and drifted along the girls, a solemn expression on his face. Yuuki noticed something was up but decided not to comment on it in the open. She found herself drawn to the mysterious twins, though she could never tell which one was Zero and which one was Ichiru, but it was decidedly part of their charm.

With a few gentle words from Kaname to Yuuki, the Night Class were in the building and the fan girls were slowly disappearing. Yuuki turned to Zero and lightly placed her small hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Zero?" She murmured cautiously. "Is everything okay between you and Ichiru-kun?"

Zero looked up, a shocked expression on his face. "Y-yeah, why?"

Yuuki shrugged her frail shoulders and bowed her head. "You both seem so distant towards everyone along with each other."

"You can tell?" Zero more so stated then asked.

Yuuki gave a small smile. "You two are usually so close to each other. It seems like you two are avoiding each other today. Did something happen in class?"

Zero shook his head slightly, a fond smile playing upon his lips. This girl was truly adorable. "No, we're both somewhat confused and don't want to act upon our feelings so we don't create anything awkward."

Yuuki's forehead creased slightly as she frowned. "You love him…?"

Zero gave a crooked smile, startled about how fast the brunette caught on. She was smarter then he thought. "He's my brother."

"And an incestuous relationship is frowned upon by our society and if anyone finds out you don't want anything to happen to your brother." Zero gave her a startled look but she just smiled wistfully. "I myself know what it's like to have feelings for someone and people may look down on them if they were to be in a relationship with you."

Zero nodded, indicating that he understood. "Kuran-senpai," He murmured to which Yuuki bowed her head again. "Have you spoken to him about this?"

Yuuki's head shot up and her eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, no! He possibly only sees me as a little girl still. He doesn't know of my feelings." She looked ready to cry for a second, before she pulled her mask on and smiled up at him. "I hope all goes well with your brother."

"Thanks," Zero sighed.

Yuuki sensed that she needed to change the conversation, but it seemed that Ichiru was a topic that Zero would speak more about. "Have you decided what you'll do for your revenge?"

That coaxed a small chuckle from Zero. It was a small, but a chuckle nonetheless. "Well, I've been thinking about it, but I'm not solid with anything yet."

"C-can I know?" She attempted a sly grin but it seemed childishly cheeky.

Zero paused for a second. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, but he wanted to tell _someone_. Besides, he believed he could trust her. "I'm going to act upon my feelings." Zero flashed another crooked smile before heading towards his patrols.

Yuuki glanced over at Ichiru who was convincing some girls he had to leave. With the false promise that he'd meet them at three in the morning by the fountain, he left to do his patrols, leaving the petite brunette girl to give a dejected sigh before doing her own prefect duties. These boys could sort out their problem. Yuuki could not. How could she tell Kaname she had feelings for him?

Zero finished up early, confident that Ichiru would stay later to see if they would have this… _talk_ outside, only to find Zero had hurried into his dorm. He was dressed in comfortable pyjamas and his teeth were brushed. He didn't want bad breath for this.

Ichiru was heading back the dorm wearily, fearing yet hoping his twin was asleep. He didn't want to have this talk with Zero but he wanted this mess to be sorted out. He hated keeping secrets from his brother, but he was terrified his brother would run away, afraid. He didn't take well to Ichiru's playful suggestion last time.

He opened the door to see Zero sitting cross legged on his bed, reading a book. It wasn't just a book, but a yaoi manga. He was surprised that Zero was actually reading a yaoi as he thought his brother was straight, but brushed it aside. There were more important matters at hand.

When Zero did not react to his entrance, Ichiru swapped his uniform for his loose-fitting pyjamas and quickly brushed his teeth. When he was done, he lent against the bathroom door, watching his brother. He hadn't spoken yet, nor did he give any indication that he would anytime soon.

"If I continue to stare at you, will you speak to me?" Ichiru drawled.

"No," Zero responded, not even glancing up as his twin took a seat on the end of his bed.

"Aha!" Ichiru cried. "You spoke!"

Zero's silver eyebrow rose gracefully and he slowly dragged his gaze up to his twin before going back to his book. "You're not staring, though. More like observing."

"You looked at me~!" Ichiru cheered happily, reaching over and tugging his brother in an embrace.

Zero sighed and set his book down before hugging his brother back. "So I did." He murmured.

They stayed locked in their embrace for a while before Ichiru reluctantly pulled away and set cross legged in front of Zero, who mimicked his position. They both knew what was coming next.

"Zero…" Ichiru started. "About earlier, I was joking but there is something I really need to tell-" He was cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips hesitantly pressed against his own. His eyes bugged out but he swiftly closed them when he realized what was going on. It was in his dominant nature to take control of the situation so when he felt Zero's lips start to leave his own, he pressed harder back.

A small sound of surprise fell from Zero's mouth and Ichiru sneakily took advantage of that, slipping his tongue between his brother's parted lips. Zero responded immediately, coaxing Ichiru's tongue into a fight of dominance with his own. Ichiru's hands were gripping Zero needily whilst the older twin raked his fingers against his brother's flat stomach, enjoying the way it quivered under his touch. Zero pulled away before trailing sweet kisses along Ichiru's neck before nipping and licking the flesh. A smile curved his lips as his ministrations coaxed small moans of pleasure from his brother.

All too soon, according to Ichiru, Zero pulled away. Their faces were both flushed and their breathing was ragged whilst their minds reeled with what had just transpired between the twins. It was unspeakable, dirty, but it felt so _right_.

"Wh-?" The younger one began to ask but was cut off once again as Zero pressed a small kiss against his lips.

"Good night, Ichiru." Zero lied down and wasn't too surprised when he felt Ichiru lie down beside him.

"Good night, Onii-sama." Ichiru whispered as he held his brother tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Eww, it's too short. Oh well, at least it had the incest everyone has been waiting for! Was it okay? I've never been too good at writing intimate scenes and I didn't want to get to cliché with the kiss So… review and Ichiru will send you all a porno of Zero and himself? And possibly a lovely Night Class orgy as a bonus feature? :3**

**A/N2 So. I took a quiz about these boys, to see who was seme and uke. I went with what I thought was as close to their personalities as they could get, and the results only confirmed what I suspected: Ichiru is 'Badass Uke' and Zero is 'Don't Fuck With Me Seme', and they are highly compatible~! Detailed results in profile~!**

**Title Credit: Best of You by Foo Fighters**


	5. Chapter 5: Am I on the Right End

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**"Am I on the Right End"**

* * *

><p>Ichiru woke to find he was by himself in his brother's bed. He sat up and shook his head to rid the sleepy haze that clouded his mind before getting out of Zero's bed and padding silently towards the closed bathroom door. He lent against it and smiled slightly when he heard the soft spray of water hitting bare skin. Zero was in the shower and he'd let Ichiru sleep in.<p>

Ichiru then realised that it meant Zero was naked on the other side of the door and hurriedly swept up his uniform from where he had discarded it last night. His cheeks were flushed red as he sat down on his own bed before he lapsed back into memories of the night before.

Zero had been the one to initiate the kiss, so did he like Ichiru back? Was the taboo attraction between them mutual? Ichiru dared to hope so, but feared he was hoping for too much. He would wait until Zero was out of the shower and ask what last night was about. And maybe, just maybe, they could kiss again.

Almost as if on cue, the sound of falling water stopped and Zero strolled into the room casually with nothing but a fluffy white towel concealing his lower regions from view. Ichiru blushed and looked away, pretending Zero wasn't almost naked and ignoring the erotic thoughts that flooded his mind. _Pretend he's dressed as a Mexican!_ Ichiru told himself. _Wait, that's pretty kinky…_

Ichiru growled at himself, causing Zero to give him an odd look. Ichiru simply shook his head and cleared his throat. "Z-Zero," Ichiru started. "About last night…"

"I'm sorry for ditching patrols." Zero answered.

"That's not what I-"

"I was kind of tired and confused." He interrupted.

Ichiru realized what he his brother was doing. "That makes two of us," He muttered under his breath.

A smile quirked Zero's lips slightly and he gestured towards the bathroom. "You need it?" He inquired nonchalantly.

_I hope he's imagining me nekkid! _Ichiru thought to himself as Zero hid his slight blush. "Yeah," He replied in the same calm tone as his brother. "I feel kind of… _dirty_ …" He walked past Zero and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Zero blinked slowly before the blush on his cheeks grew. He dressed quickly and towel-dried his hair before leaning back with a yawn. After a few minutes he frowned. Ichiru was taking too long… Zero knocked on the bathroom door quietly and pressed his ear to the door.

"Uhhn… Zero…" Ichiru panted faintly.

Realization dawned upon Zero and he roughly pulled away from the door. He cursed the blood pooling into his cheeks and swore that he'd have a permanent blush. After a few seconds, he cooled down and pounded on the door.

"Stop touching yourself, Itchi, we'll be late!" He yelled.

Ichiru released his now limp member and grinned devilishly. He had succeeded. Zero will be hot and bothered all morning, and Ichiru would play. Zero had just challenged him to a very dangerous game, knowing that Ichiru _never_ fights fair.

Of course, Zero fully knew what his sadistic brother was doing, and he was going to play just as dirty.

When Ichiru finally joined his twin in the room, he dressed agonizingly slow but Zero just started flipping lightly through his yaoi manga. It was quite cute, honestly. He was well aware of what his brother was doing, but he knew that ignoring it would anger his brother.

"Come, Onii-sama." Ichiru muttered in a monotone. "We must be late by now."

Zero nodded, a playful smile on his lips. "Let's go." He lead the way out of the dormitries and to class with his twin trailing behind with a blank expression. "Aw, Ichiru, you need to get laid."

A growl escaped from Ichiru's lips and Zero turned towards him. "Achike!" He snarled. "Tell me, Onii-_san_, when did you think to tell me you were into yaoi?"

Zero blinked. "Is that what this is all about?" When Ichiru didn't answer, he sighed heavily. "I meant to tell you that I thought I was attracted to the same sex, but I wasn't sure. It slipped my mind."

Ichiru frowned. He didn't believe his brother for a second. Without answering, he walked past his brother and went to class, not bothering to look behind him. He knew Zero was following him.

"Ichiru, I'm sorry."

Zero's voice was soft and Ichiru wanted so much to turn around with a smile and say he was sorry, but his pride wouldn't allow him. He could feel that his brother was hurt, so the rest of the walk to class was somewhat painful for him. When he first walked through the door to his classroom, everyone stared at him as usual but he felt their gazes bore into him deeper then usual. It almost seemed as if they knew he hurt his brother.

'_You fool!' _Their stares seemed to scream. The girls started smiling sweetly and cooing their names. Schwerdt waved but Cole frowned. It was as if she sensed something. Ichiru looked away, afraid of her judgement.

They took their seats as per normal and Yuuki turned around to greet them but her smile faultered when she saw them both looking depressed out of their minds. Other then the fact that they looked depressed, there was something off about them, she decided, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Throughout their lesson, Yuuki often turned around and observed her friends' stiff behaviour. _That's it!_ Yuuki realised. _They're not touching or teasing each other! I hope everything is okay…_

As their second lesson began, Ichiru so badly wanted to lean his head against his twin's shoulder, but settled with smacking face-first into the desk. He felt he deserved the pain and no contact from his brother. He was startled when he felt Zero's fingers combing softly through his hair.

"Zero…" Ichiru murmured softly.

"Shh, Ichiru." Zero shushed. "It's okay, I understand."

Ichiru gave his brother a thankful smile before resting against him and closing his eyes. He had plenty of sleep last night, but attempting to be angry at his brother was quite tiring.

"Sleep, Ichiru." Ichiru complied with his brother's faint whisper in his ear.

**A/N: Another annoyingly short chapter. What should come first, do you think? Romance or plot? Plot or romance? Send me some ideas? We'll start going by the plot really soon, kay? I just need some suggestions.**

**A/N2: My mother's fiancee handed me a DVD called **_**Welcome to Woop Woop**_** and he said it was twisted. Though I enjoyed certain parts of it, the whole movie was quite boring.**** I tried hard to stay awake! Well, you people should go watch it and tell me what you think xD is it twisted?**

**A/N3: Title credit: Memories Like Photographs by All Time Low. It's a little slow for me, but I love it immensely. Check it out~!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Play

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**"Let's Play"**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Mature content, and Ichiru. Rating has been changed to 'M'.<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again, Ichiru woke to find himself alone. His eyes were blurred with sleep so he could not see well, but he couldn't feel his brother's warmth beside him. The hard wood under his head told him that he was still in class, and the quiet chatter said that class was still in session. So where was Zero?<p>

Ichiru rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced up to see Zero by the teacher's desk, talking. His mouth was moving rapidly before their sensei nodded and scowled when Zero grinned triumphantly. Ichiru chuckled softly but Zero looked up and they smiled warmly at each other for a moment, before the teacher told Zero to return to his seat before he 'cracked open his skull and fed on the sweet nectar within'.

Zero obeyed instantly, returning to his seat with a smile. "You made an excuse for me?" Ichiru yawned quietly.

"Hai," responded Zero. "I just got you out of detention."

Ichiru embraced him tightly. "Aniki," He whispered.

Zero hugged him back with a tender smile. "It was just one detention."

Ichiru didn't reply but Zero understood. The younger twin decided to lighten the mood. "Are we still playing?"

His brother rolled his eyes with a sigh, but didn't speak. The answer came in the form of Zero's thin fingers massaging Ichiru's inner thigh. Though the contact was sudden and unexpected, it felt so good and the younger twin had to cover his mouth and bite his lip to hold back a moan that was bubbling at the tip of his tongue.

Zero snickered to himself as his fingers slowly crept up towards his brother's groin, before disappearing. He picked up his pencil and continued doing his school work. Ichiru whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, and gazed up at his brother.

"If I tell you you're beautiful, does that mean I'm complimenting myself as well?" Ichiru mused quietly.

Zero's eyes darted towards Yuuki, pleased to note that she had not been watching them, before grinning at his younger brother. "I think so."

A small laugh escaped from Ichiru and he lent against his brother. "Well, this may sound conceited, but you're gorgeous."

Zero rested his head against his twins. "And you're kirei." He murmured, his eyes dancing with amusement, anticipating Ichiru's reaction.

Ichiru pulled away and glared for a moment, before grinning. "I'd react but we're identical twins and what you say about me applies for you too."

Zero had an answer planned already, and reached out to comb his fingers through Ichiru's hair. "Iie," He denied. "You have longer hair. More girly. So kirei," he breathed.

A soft giggle reached their ears and they looked down to see Yuuki with her eyes wide and her hands clasped over her mouth. Sayori glanced at her and turned around to see the twins staring curiously at the brunette.

"You… heard that?" Ichiru pouted.

Yuuki nodded silently, still covering her mouth. Her large eyes prompted a tiny smile from Sayori.

"I may have to kill you," the younger twin sighed. "Such a shame. You're so cute."

"What's the big deal?" Zero asked lazily as he scratched in the answer to a problem he was working on in his book. "I called you pretty, so what."

"So what?!" Ichiru bemoaned. "That bruised my ego! Now someone needs to stroke it! Where are the fan girls when you need them?"

Zero noticed that Sayori had turned around and was continuing her work, but Yuuki was keeping an eye on them. "I could stroke it," he whispered in his brother's ear before placing a hand on his chest. "And something else…" he trailed his finger tips down to Ichiru's lower region and rubbed his palm over it once before going back to his work.

He had basically palmed his brother. He felt disgusted in himself. He was so dirty. It felt so wrong, yet it felt so _good_! Incest was a sin, but so was killing a living creature. He was okay with killing vampires, but why did he feel so sick to his stomach about the fact that he enjoyed touching his brother.

Ichiru was oblivious to his brother's mental war, and shivered. Zero was playing the game, and playing good. He had to get back at him. He had to regain some last part of his pride. Though, when he thought about it, he really had no idea when this game had started. This game of manipulating the other into asking what was going on between them. He asked his brother the question and he looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, I don't know. When I kissed you," - Ichiru couldn't believe that his brother, who was so shy about these things, had openly said that _when Yuuki was listening! _- "It was revenge for that night. Then in the morning, it started."

Ichiru nodded, but pouted. The kiss was for revenge? He so badly wanted to ask, to give in, but his pride was _hurt_!

Zero was also wanting to give in, but he was terrified of putting himself out there. He knew his brother had always somewhat flirted with him, but he just passed it off as jokes. Ichiru flirted with _any_one! He didn't want his brother to reject him, then scorn him for his urge to sin. His urge to be dirty.

The bell rang loudly, causing everyone to jump up quickly and collect their things before racing out the door. Ichiru, Zero, Yuuki and Sayori were the last to leave, though. They were in no hurry. Zero and Ichiru were lagging behind, Yuuki walking near them and Sayori next to her.

"Well," Sayori said in her quiet voice. "I want a head start in homework tonight. I guess I'll be going, then."

"Bye, Yori-chan!" Yuuki said cheerfully waving her friend off, before turning to Zero. "Can I talk to you?"

He glanced at Ichiru, who raised an eyebrow at them, before nodding at her. "Yes,"

Yuuki led him a little way away from his twin before asking "How was 'revenge'?" She asked with a sly smile.

Zero smiled to himself as he remembered the beautiful, heated kiss they had shared. "It was perfect. He was pissed this morning, but we resolved that."

"I noticed," Yuuki sighed. "I'm glad you're happy, Zero-kun. And Ichiru-kun, though he does scare me."

Zero laughed loudly. "Don't worry, he doesn't have aids." _Hmm, that's something Ichiru would say…_

Yuuki's eyes widened like they had in class. "I- uh- he-…"

"It's a joke, Yuuki-chan. I'm sorry. I hang around Ichiru too often." He offered a crooked smile before indicating that they should return.

She complied and followed Zero back to where Ichiru was leaning against a wall, watching everyone. He sensed Zero's return and looked up. Their eyes locked and they held the other's gaze until they were standing together again.

"You were quick," Ichiru drawled. "I sort of pegged you to be the type that lasted longer."

Zero rolled his eyes. "You know, some of us aren't as sex-obsessed as you are."

"Yes they are!" Ichiru insisted defiantly. "Everyone is a sex-crazed, horny demon inside!" Then his eyes rested on Yuuki, who stood there looking innocently shocked and offended. "Well, almost everyone."

"I-I'm gonna go do my homework too. Goodbye, Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun.'

The twins bade farewell to their friend and trekked to their dorm, holding hands. They always held hands, it was just natural to them. Once again, they both silently fell into the swirling depths of their own thoughts. Ichiru broke free first, realized that they were in the privacy of their own dorm and pressed Zero against the wall, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"W-wha-?!"

Ichiru covered his brother's lips with his own, forcefully kissing him, dominating his older twin. Their tongues met again, with no hesitance, and they engaged in the battle to prove the dominant one, Zero was not willing to become the submissive one. He was no uke. He was the seme, and Ichiru needed to see that.

Zero slid away from his brother, before shoving him against the wall. Ichiru turned his head in time, so his face wouldn't collide with the wood. Zero pressed up against him and lavished his neck with rough kisses and nibbles. Ichiru, ever the masochist, wanted more of the beautiful torture his brother was bestowing upon him.

A loud moan rang throughout the room and Ichiru's knees went weak as Zero found a particularly sensitive spot and bit down, marking his brother as his own. Ichiru could not believe he was being so submissive, so he began to get back his own. He sensuously rubbed against his brother, and was pleased to know he wasn't the only one reacting to this.

Zero released his hold on Ichiru as they began to press against each other, but Ichiru threw him to the floor. Zero was lying on the cold, hard, wooden floor and Ichiru skilfully removed the top half of his brother's uniform, before doing the same to himself. He then dropped down, one hand each side of Zero's head, and hovered against him. Zero groaned as Ichiru lightly pressed his clothed pelvis against his brothers buttocks. The younger twin began to move slowly and when he decided it wasn't enough, he helped Zero stand up and pushed him onto the bed before straddling him.

Zero looked up, his lavender eyes clouded with lust and gripped onto his brother as they began moving against each other. This quickly turned into thrusts and their breathing turned to ragged pants. Ichiru paid close attention to Zero's reactions, and when his grip tightened and his movement became jerky, he got off his brother and stood by the bed.

"Ichiru!" Zero panted. "W-why?"

Ichiru gave a devilish grin and casually walked into the bathroom, before closing the door and leaning against it. He started to stroke himself and his wild moans were loud enough to carry into the bedroom. Zero heard his brother moan his name and his own hardened flesh twitched.

_Well,_ he thought._ There's not much for me to do now._

He also began rubbing himself, but he didn't start until Ichiru walked in. His jaw dropped as watched the erotic display of his identical twin furiously pawing off on his bed, smirking at him.

Ichiru then acted as if the sight hadn't bothered him as he casually sprawled across Zero's bed. It was as if the older twin had memorized all the unwritten rules to this game they were playing, and was expertly breaking them all.

The younger twin ignored Zero as he cleaned himself up with tissues and took a shower. It was very quick and as soon as Zero exited, Ichiru was in there.

_This is game is getting dangerous_. Zero thought to himself. He knew Ichiru was not a virgin, and what if in an effort to win, he wanted to claim Zero? It wasn't the fact that Ichiru would be the seme that frightened him so greatly, it was that Ichiru would take his innocence. The one thing about him that was still pure. As much as he loved and cared about his brother, he didn't want to lose that one thing he still had.

**A/N: W O W. This is getting intense. So, I gave up on this fanfiction awhile ago, but I guess I'm ready to tackle it again. I've just been busy, and things haven't been easy… but I'm recovering. This fanfiction may update slowly, but I'll try my hardest, okay? It was your reviews that made me decide to tackle this thing again. Thank you all.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's All a Game

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Seven:**

**"It's All a Game; I Just Want to be a Part of This"**

* * *

><p>Warnings: OCs.<p>

Quick note: I like to base things in this story off things I observe in real life. The OCs are based on two intruiging people I've met. Well, the dynamics of their relationship is xD

* * *

><p>It's funny how one little statement could drive many people into a frenzy, whilst others just stand back and shrug their shoulders. A band could announce their break-up or retirement and the fans would go crazy with disappointment whilst people who didn't really know them would move on and find more music. But, an announcement that a carnival was coming to town drove all the students to cheer happily. There would be fireworks at night! But when the Headmaster had said that they were allowed to go to the carnival - as long as their parents gave permission, of course - the students almost went rabid with excitement.<p>

Amongst all the excited students, one teen was glaring at his desk, wondering why it hadn't gone up in flames yet. His head burned with all the excited squeals and his heart ached as his twin flirted shamelessly with all girls that went near him. Evangeline was amongst the girls that giggled over his every word, but Mayonaka was speaking to Yuuki and Sayori. Zero knew there was something different about these girls. And how come Evangeline was writing something every time Ichiru spoke?

"Um, Kiryu-san, are you studying microscopic midgets?" Mayonaka asked with a tiny, yet teasing smile.

Yuuki pouted. "Aw, Mayonaka-chan, he's going through a rough time.'

Zero dragged his glare up to Mayonaka flinched greatly, before looking away. He bit back a harsh retort and settled with something a little nicer. "You shouldn't really toss the word midget around so easily in your position."

Mayonaka's face flushed, though she knew it was true. Even _Yuuki_ was taller than her! "I-I'm not small!" she defended pathetically. "You're just really tall!"

"Nah, he's right. You're a freakin' midget." Evangeline cracked from behind Mayonaka, causing her to jump.

Mayonaka pouted cutely, looking as if she was about to cry. A frightened expression crossed over Zero's face. He really couldn't deal with crying girls!

"Aww, I still love you~" Evangeline pulled Mayonaka into a tight hug, before turning to Zero and inquiring "How do you put up with all those fan girls?"

Zero grit his teeth, feeling slightly thankful the danger had passed. "I don't." He replied.

"Look at him carefully, Eva-chan… he's very tense. The fan girls bother him a lot."

"Ohh, right! Well, come on, Babeh! Best let him brood in peace!"

The two left/

"They're certainly odd." Ichiru mused suddenly, having heard their whole conversation.

Zero turned to his twin darkly. "I could say more about your company." He gestured to the fan girls. "What are they doing there?" Ichiru had promised to tone down on his flirting but if he had, the girls had become more persistent.

Ichiru turned to glance at them before smiling sweetly at his twin. "They were so kind as to offer to be our dates to the carnival! But there are so many of you…" Ichiru turned his attention to the girls. "We'll have to think of a way to choose just two of you. I know! How about a fight!"

The girls all glared at each other and started hissing insults. Ichiru grinned at their distraction before glimpsing at his brother and pulling a red rose and a note out of his bag. He turned to his twin with a sweet smile.

"What is it?" Zero sighed wearily.

A light blush tinted Ichiru's cheeks as he handed the rose over. Zero took it and plucked the note off before reading it. "Will you be my date?" He read aloud, catching all the girl's attention, thinking that he'd chosen one. From where he sat, he saw Evangeline, Sayori, Mayonaka and Yuuki look up.

"Eh?!" Ichiru cried comically. "Where did this come from all of a sudden?" he then grinned devilishly. "Well, I don't see why not. Zero, of course I will be your date!"

Everything was silent, before a loud cry of "FUCK YEAH, TWINCEST!" was heard. Much to everyone's surprise, the cry had came from Mayonaka, who was trying her best to hide under her desk.

The fangirls sighed in content and held back their flirting. Before they could start asking questions, their sensei walked in, late as usual. "Ohayou, minions." He yawned.

The students greeted him enthusiastically. He was a favourite among students. The girls hurried back to their seats with giggles and smiles. Hauro-sensei was also quite attractive. Even Ichiru seemed to think so, though he still treated the man as if he was a toy.

"Hauro-sensei, why were you so late?" Someone asked.

Hauro sat at his seat and lifted his feet onto the desk, looking thoughtful. "Well," he began. "Heh… there was a fire breathing dragon and Headmaster Cross didn't want any of his cute students being eaten so I owned that rat!"

His students laughed but he silenced them and ordered them to work. Ichiru heaved an exhausted sigh before slowly copying Zero's work. Zero didn't notice that his notes were duplicating so he wrote away, his pencil scratching at the paper. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Ichiru leaning forwards and looking closely at his work, committing the notes to memory.

"Do you ever do your own work?" Zero inquired, still writing away.

"Of course," Ichiru replied. "When you're asleep."

With a roll of his lavender eyes, Zero asked "So I'll have to fall asleep every lesson to get you to do your work?"

Ichiru smiled cheekily. "Perhaps, but I'd rather you didn't."

The older twin shook his head before thumping it heavily onto the desk. He cocked his head to the side and continued to work silently, but a soft smile made its way onto his face as he felt his twins fingers slowly pulling through his hair.

. . .

The school day was a peaceful one but when they headed over to the gates to start their prefect duties, Zero shuddered violently. It seemed that over night, the giggling fan girls had evolved into screaming fan girls; and there were a lot of them!

Yuuki was already standing by the gate, trying to hold the bolder girls off. "Alright everyone, go back to your dorms! It's way past curfew for all you day class students!" She demanded.

Ichiru chuckled to himself and held Zero back, so they could watch the show. Yuuki had a lot of trouble holding them back, but when the gate opened, the fan girls formed twin parallel lines. The youthling then allowed the Night Class to proceed down the middle. The girls screamed and cried out their favourite's nickname.

"Wild-senpai~!" One girl cried out desperately to Akatsuki Kain, a red-headed vampire that always seemed so calm and aloof. He never paid much attention to his fans, and Hanabusa Aido was surprised that he still had any.

The blonde vampire turned to the girl with a dazzling smile and his fingers mimicked a gun. "Bang~!" he cried, and the girl fainted. He was swarmed by fan girls who decided to knock Yuuki over on their way, but Zero's attention was drawn to a tall, dark haired vampire who approached the brunette on the ground. He knew of Yuuki's feelings, and knew it was possible that Kaname Kuran knew too. Yet the vampire spoke to her gently before reaching out and cupping her cheek after she stood. Zero hated it when his friends were being used, so he went over there and snatched the vampire's hand away.

"Zero-kun!" Yuuki gasped.

"Big brother?" Ichiru cocked his head to the side.

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai." Zero all but snarled, causing Kaname to step back.

With a smile that grated on Zero's nerves, Kaname apologized before walking away. Ichiru approached his brother and asked what was wrong with him as a few girls ran up to Kaname and begged him to accept their gifts.

"He knows how she feels," the older twin muttered, causing Ichiru to nod. He understood. Some near by screaming girls only further irritated Zero so he rounded on them with a raised fist. "Just hurry up and go back to your dorms, all of you!" The brunette girl jumped in the air before turning to him. "Always raising such a racket!"

"Why did you speak to Kaname-senpai like that, Zero-kun?" Yuuki demanded, her hands on her hips.

Zero turned to her, his famous death glare switched on. _It's almost as scary as the Uchiha glare…_ Ichiru thought to himself as Zero opened his mouth to speak.

"He knows how you feel, Yuuki, and he's just going along with it!" The older twin growled at the shorter girl.

Yuuki looked down to her feet. "How can Kaname-senpai know how I feel, when I barely know myself?"

Zero visibly deflated. "Yuuki-chan…"

"I'll see you later on patrols." She gave a weak smile before heading off. Ichiru stood by his twin, who in return, almost collapsed on top of him.

"You just wanted to help," Ichiru murmured comfortingly as he rubbed his brother's back. "She'll come to her senses and see her feelings."

"Mhm," Zero hummed before standing straight. He shouldn't bother with other's feelings, he had a game to play.

_**READ THIS SPACE, PLEASE:**_

**I****'****m a very curious person. I****'****m interested in the people around me, and how they live their lives. At the end of every chapter, I****'****ll ask a personal question. I'd appreciate it if you answered in a review or PM. They will be random questions; I'm just someone that wants to know everyone's opinion :3**

**TODAY'S QUESTION IS:**

**What is your favourite genre of music, and your favourite band in that genre?**

**My answer is visual kei. Well, it's not really a genre, but a style. My favourite band in the style is The GazettE. To choose a proper genre, it would be metal. I really can't be bothered listing the metal bands that I like, however ^-^ hehe**

**When I wrote the 'fuck yeah, twincest!' I remembered a funny story that I thought you might be interested in. Last year, I was at a pop culture convention (where I was in the same room as Tom Felton, and met Vic Mignogna~ *fan girls*). I wasn't really in cosplay, I was just a bit of a neko. ANYWAY. Afterwards, my cousin and I got on a bus to leave, when someone from the convention stepped on. It was a…**

**LOLITA DRAG QUEEN! Well, I'm rather shy by nature, but I **_**really **_**couldn't help it! Everything was silent, as everyone was staring, but all of a sudden, I cried out 'AHWW! HE'S SO CUTE!' so he sat near me ^-^ I'm very unsociable, so I said nothing more, but he conversed with my cousin, and I was fan girling all over the place #^-^# it was honestly one of the best days of my life **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_VanillaTwilight374: Well, here you go~_

_EchizenRyomaLover: Hopefully, you'll never have to feel so surprised that I updated ever again D: I feel so horrible for giving up . you know how things are, right? Anyway, thank your for your kind words ^-^ more teasing to come~~_

_AnonymousGuest: I'm glad you think so #^-^# I was so freaking nervous, hwegjhwrlefgndfskfhgdjk!_

_Cookie:_ _here you go :3 I hope you enjoyed!_

_ReachtheMoon: Oh no! Please try to handle a little more :o I don't think he's ready to give in now! I'm so pleased that you're pleased :3 I actually gave up reading Kiryucest because I couldn't find any with Ichiru being the badass-uke. I kept thinking, _'no, you're doing it wrong!'_ but that's what people have said to me xD I'm happy to find someone with the same feelings as I, though I really do appreciate that people with diferrent beliefs still read this #^-^# thank you for your kindness!_

CHAPTER TITLE CREDIT: Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy


	8. Chapter 8: My Brother, the Fault is Mine

**Tsumi**

**Chapter Eight**

'**My Brother, the Fault is Mine'**

The disciplinary committee stood before the headmaster, determination lighting their eyes in the dim room. Kaien had a somewhat serious expression, looking the three teens over, as if sizing them up. For what, they didn't know, though they had an idea. Kaien then leant back in his seat, smiling happily, as if the moment before hadn't existed.

"As you know, the carnival is coming to town, and I thought it would be great for my cute students to unwind there~" he sang. Before growing serious once more. "Both the Night and Day class will be going, and the event is out of the school grounds, so there is a possibility of a Level E attack. You're going to have to be on the lookout for possible danger. Be alert at all times. But most importantly: don't get enveloped in your duties. Remember: the most important thing is to have FUUUUN~~~"

"Where does he get his energy?" Zero muttered, pressing his hand against his head.

"Illegal substances," Ichiru responded with a smirk, leaning against his brother.

Yuuki was agreeing with Kaien, and he began fawning over the cuteness of his daughter. Zero was pretending that he didn't feel his brother's behind press against his crotch. Were they going to engage in their sinful activities when they made it back to their dorm? He softly gyrated his pelvis into his brother's behind, before stepping closer to the headmaster's desk. He hoped that teasing was enough. This game was beginning to scare him..

"I thought we were guarding vampires, not escorting celebrities! This is getting out of hand!" he ground out, sounding angrier than he meant. Was the sexual tension getting to his head? Oh dear…

Ichiru stepped forwards and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder.

Kaien sighed, serious again. Zero's anger was rising. How bipolar…

As he listened to the headmaster's words, he grew more frustrated, until at last, he couldn't stand it. He ran.

. . .

Despite being brothers and knowing each other very well, Ichiru had no idea where his brother would be. He checked the dorms, the roof, and started making his way around the grounds. He saw Yuuki interacting with Ichijou and Kuran, and began to follow her as she ran off. Instead of catching up with her, he came across Zero, resting on the cool grass.

The younger twin dropped beside his aniki, keeping silent. They sat together for awhile, resting in silence, until Ichiru grew bored.

"Shall I sing to you? Would that cheer you up?"

Zero gave him a dry look.

"If you insist!" the younger chuckled. "_Ahem._ I'm in trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl-"

"Ichiru,"

"Haaaaaii," Ichiru pouted at his brother, before an almost… shy… expression passed over his face. He then began to sing.

"_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots_

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight_

_Ooh-ooh_

_See, the problem isn't you, it's me_

_I know- I can tell; I've seen it time after time_

_And I'll push you away_

_Mm, I get so afraid… oh no…_"

Ichiru turned to face the starry sky, focusing on singing to his brother. He didn't realize how his singing was effecting his brother. Zero felt a tightness in his stomach, as if it really was tied in knots. This song… was exactly how he was feeling!

"_And I can't live without you now, oh-oh_

_I can't even live with myself, oh-oh-oh_

_And I can't live without you now, oh-oh_

_And I don't want nobody else, oh-oh-oh_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we could start again…?_

'_Cause I can't live without you…_"

Zero was staring at his lap, eyes closed. He felt the tears welling up, and he desperately wished they'd evaporate, but it was too late. Ichiru saw. He scooted closer, and held his brother.

"_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots_

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if I see you again tonight_

_Ooh-ooh_

_See, the problem isn't you, it's me_

_I know- I do this every single time_

_I'll push you away_

_Mm, I get so afraid…_"

Ichiru continued singing, softly stroking his brother's silken hair. He wanted his twin to know that he was afraid too. He was afraid of losing him forever. He didn't want this dark pull to separate them.

Zero felt a bit strange, being held by his twin - he usually did the holding - but it wasn't completely unpleasant. He felt nice… loved… safe… and secure. Without thinking, he faced his brother and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, before pulling him into a kiss.

It was a tearful one, seeing as they both had been crying. Their lips moved together desperately, trying to convey the message they both wanted to send out… what they couldn't bring themselves to say. Zero accidentally nipped at his brother's top lip, so he suckled upon in gently, as if to apologize. Ichiru retaliated by sucking his brother's bottom lip into his own mouth, and biting down on it, before releasing it with a lick. Zero bit back a moan, before pulling away, pressing his forehead against Ichiru's.

They gazed into each other's amethyst eyes, not saying a word, lest they break the moment. Their warm breaths mingled, meeting upon the other's lips. Their panting soon evened out, and their swollen lips recovered. The moment was so beautiful.

_Message received_

**A/N: Filler-y fluff. Sorta, kinda. God, they're so cute! I just want to squish their heads to my chest, before acting out the 'now kiss' meme :o One would almost believe they're my favourite VK pairing xD **

**The songs Ichiru sing:**

**Trouble - NeverShoutNever**

**Stomach Tied in Knots - Sleeping With Sirens**

**Title credit:**

**Brothers - Vic Mignogna**

**FACT: Vicky (^) voices Zero and Ichiru :o the song was actually for Fullmetal Alchemist (what with Vic voicing Edward Elric, and all) but I thought it was fitting for this story ^-^**

**TODAY'S QUESTION IS:**

**What is the longest relationship you've ever been in? How old were you?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

AnonymousGuest: Thanks #^-^# that quote was a kind of last minute thing .

The celebs aren't even the best part of the conventions! It's wonderful to be surrounded by so many people with the same interests as you! Everyone is so nice (except for some Ichigo cosplayer who called me 'emo' . I was trying to be L, damnit! T_T) and you can go hug anyone! The celebs are just the icing on the cake ;)

I'm not much of a fan of Johnny, but I did like the song he did with Vic Mignogna, Noel. And he is rather attractive #^-^# my friend came up to me at school and said "Have you ever heard Ichigo sing?" before shoving an earphone in my ear. I actually couldn't believe how beautiful his voice is!

EchizenRyomaLover: I'm not much of a j-pop fan, but I do know a few bands, haha n_n mostly stuff my friend makes me listen to. Usually, they're Fullmetal Alchemist theme songs .

I remember this one time, I was watching Kuroshitsuji 2 at school and I forgot they did the opening theme! I was talking to my friend, and it was kinda like "I always call him Alois Tranny because he's obviously not ma- AAAH, HOLY SHIIIIT!" when the song started up xD they do a lot of different genres (including hip hop- in Engrish! It's the funniest thing!), but I mostly listen to their heavier stuff :3

I also didn't mind the opening to the first series, Monochrome no Kiss by SID, I believe? It's quite catchy ^-^


	9. Chapter 9: I Hope Mr Right

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**"I Hope Mr. Right Puts Up With All The Bullshit That You Do"**

"The rich sound of bubbly laughter and excitement could be heard all over campus. It brought happiness and joy to many people, bringing delighted smiles to their faces. They're on their way to the carnival! Everyone seemed to be effected in a positive way. Everyone but Zero Kiryu. The devilishly handsome teen was stomping along the school ground, steadily growing angrier at the joy of the other students. His equally handsome twin, Ichiru, was at loss for-"

"Ichiru," Zero ground out warningly. "Enough with your commentary."

"But Big Brother, the fans are loving it!" Ichiru regally gestured to the many girls who were staring at them adoringly, pink hearts pounding away in their eyes.

Zero only grew more frustrated. "This reminds me of some stupid, girly manga. The girls here are nothing but otakus with no clue what fine literature is."

Ichiru really couldn't help it. He burst into peals of laughter, causing all the fan girls to squee, and scream about 'the feels' they were having. Zero's eyes were wide, as he listened to the laughter. His brother hadn't laughed like that since they were young children!

"Oh my. I apologize, Aniki. I couldn't help it! It's just… how can you make such a comment, when you think _Junjou Romantica_ and _The Tyrant Who Fell In Love _are fine literature?"

Last night, while his brother had been slumbering, he'd checked the drawers of his bedside table to find what yaoi manga his brother had actually been reading. He honestly didn't expect to find such smutty romances! Oh-ho, his beloved big brother sure was a naughty boy!

The elder twin was scowling now. "They are compared to what these girls read! You are no Yuki Sohma! I am no Kyo Sohma! Aside from being vampire hunters, we are regular people!"

"Zero… Why did you say those characters specifically?"

Zero flushed bright red. He quickly faced away, not wanting to look his brother in the eye. "You know how it is…" he murmured. "Everyone always accepts you. You may not be princely, but there's something about you that attracts people, whereas… I drive them away. I'm an outsider."

"Zero…"

The elder suddenly found that he couldn't move. Ichiru was embracing him tightly from behind. Yuuki awkwardly began to attempt to usher fan girls away. When that didn't work, Aido stepped in and stole their attention.

"Zero…" Ichiru murmured, tightening his hold. "You're not an outsider! You fit in very well. Your place is next to me, and you fit in there perfectly. Please… don't say such things about yourself. These lies! You fit in!" he then released his brother and smiled at him, fighting back tears. Pinching Zero's cheek, he added "and maybe… people would be less scared of you if you smiled more often."

Zero stared at his brother. Ichiru released the boy's cheek, before pecking it and walking away. The silverette then quickly hurried after him, and made his way into his rightful place. Right next to his brother.

**. . .**

The night class had walked very civilized, once the fan girls were taken under control. The day class were slightly less organized, though they trekked along, determined to impress (or show up, in the male's case) the night class.

Once they made it to the carnival, everyone got lost in the bright lights and melodic sounds. Zero, Ichiru and Yuuki moseying around together, just taking in the sights, not yet ready to do anything.

That all changed when Mayonaka and Evangeline approached them.

"What's that?" Ichiru inquired curiously, poking the plush doll in Mayonaka's arms.

"It's from some manga," Evangeline said dismissively.

Mayo blushed before saying "It's Lelouch from Code Geass. Also known as Zero."

Ichiru then plucked it from the girl's arms, inspecting it closely. He let out a small 'hmm' before dumping it back in Mayonaka's arms and smiling sweetly at his twin. "Zero… would you mind… winning me something?"

Zero gave him a flat gaze, before glancing at the girls, as if asking for their opinion. Yuuki was smiling kindly, Evangeline looked as if she was about to burst, and Mayonaka seemed to have crossed fingers.

"I thought you two were closet fan girls." He commented dryly.

"We are," Mayonaka murmured quietly. "When it comes to attractive people."

"But when it comes to Twincest, not even _we_ can hide it!" Evangeline squealed.

Yuuki giggled lightly, before watching Zero, as he shifted hesitantly. "Mayo-chan, Eva-chan, let's go find Sayori-chan."

"Pooh," Evangeline pouted, walking away. "I was hoping to see them make out, or something." Mayonaka followed with a giggle, and Yuuki kept lookout.

Zero watched them leave, before smiling gently at his twin. "Let's win you a plushy."

Ichiru grinned at his brother, before linking their arms. Without a moments notice, he dragged Zero over to a booth where all the prizes were Pokémon plushies. The game was skee-ball, causing them both to smirk. Zero paid the money, before collecting the balls and standing.

Ichiru had definitely been better at knife throwing, but that didn't mean Zero hadn't excelled at it either. He just preferred guns. Much more badass.

He scored top points in a matter of seconds. The man running the booth simply gaped, before Zero smugly turned to Ichiru, who let out a girly squeal, before latching onto his arm. "Oh, Zeroin! That was perfect!" he cried.

Zero shoved him off, blushing furiously. "Choose your prize."

The owner recovered, and watched curiously, as the feminine teen looked over the prizes. "Well, aside from a few exceptions, generation six was pretty pathetic, so… I'll take a Squirtle."

He received the life size doll, and hugged it tightly. "Thank you~" he sang sweetly, before pressing a quick kiss to Zero's cheek, which turned a rich shade of scarlet immediately after. "What now, Aniki?"

"How about lunch?"

Ichiru laughed lightly, before they set off once more.

. . .

The Night Class members could be seen huddling under shade, or walking around with parasols to protect their sensitive skin. Some were escorting or being escorted by Day Class members. Large plush dolls were being carried about in all directions. The twins passed Mayonaka, who seemed to be on a mission. In her hand was a small goldfish in a plastic bag. She shoved it into Ichiru's hands, claiming she'd end up killing it, before running off.

"What do I name it?" Ichiru mused to himself. "Chibi Zero?"

"Don't you dare." Zero ground out. He was in a bad mood, because he realized he was having fun out here, being somewhat social. He wasn't happy that he was enjoying the way Ichiru was latched onto his arm, though his twin's girly squeals were getting to him. Getting stalked repetitively by a few fan girls was also pissing him off.

"Hey, Big Brother?" Zero sighed as he recognized that 'innocent' tone. "Can I try goldfish scooping? Chibi Zero needs a friend!"

"Why? So you can have a Chibi Ichiru too?"

"No, that doesn't sound as cool." Ichiru mused, leading his brother away. "I want to give it a cool-sounding name. Like Nagato! No, that will make me think of that silly manga… Haruhi Suzumiya, or whatever… Hmm… Totaku? Tamaki?"

"Takashi? Noriaki? Fuwa?"

Ichiru gave his brother a flat look. "I said a _cool_ name. How about Axel? Axel and Chibi Zero?"

"I think they're ridiculous names." Zero muttered, staring down at all the little goldfish Ichiru had lead him to. He turned away as Ichiru payed the money, and watched everyone enjoy themselves, until he heard Ichiru make a small sound of happiness. With reflexes like his, it was no surprise he caught the fish.

He turned around to see Ichiru holding the two plastic bags up to face and peering at them. The younger noticed his brother watching him with an arched eyebrow, so he straightened up. "Chibi Zero is too small to live up to his name." he muttered. "And I can't just swap their names, because he's too small to be an Axel too."

"Does it really matter?" Zero grumbled, beginning to walk away. Ichiru followed after him. "They're just fish. They probably won't even last that long."

"They're still living creatures, Big Brother! Don't have such a disregard for the life of others!" Ichiru cried, jogging a little as Zero moved faster. "I will try to help them live for as long as possible." he looked down at his fish. "I promise you, Chibi Zero… Axel…"

**A/N: Uggghhh. Too short. I'm suffering from a major block right now. I've attempted several other fan fictions in other fandoms, but nothiiiiiiing . I HATE THIS SO MUCH. This is really all I could bust out. It's all OOC too... I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME, I SWEAR! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**So, um. I recently got all obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club, Code Geass, and mostly, Durarara!**

**HEY! ARE THERE ANY BRONIES READING THIS?! JUST CURIOUS, OF COURSE.**

**QUESTION: **

What is your favourite anime quote? What's it from? Why is it your favourite?

Mine is simply "I kill, therefore I am." said by Barry the Chopper in Fullmetal Alchemist. Because life is such a difficult thing to describe and that he can do so, so simply, is somewhat admirable to me.

**Title credit: If You Can't Hang - Sleeping With Sirens**

**REPLIEEESSSS~**

**FluffyBunnies: I'm baaaack~~ I'm sorry for disappearing :c**

**Guest: I offer lap dances, Dr Pepper, and Zero as rewards ;) have your pick~**

**Site User:**** Thank you very much ^.^**

**GozenReiji:**** Thank you! I'm glad you do! Aww, I'm sorry to hear about that :c**

**Guest:**** good ;D**

**H:**** thank you very much! Aww, don't be down! I'm jealous of your innocence in that matter .**

** patricia . camargo .733:**** You're welcome! But to be honest, it's only my second favourite pairing :o**

**Pri-Chan 1410: I will try to update faster, with a longer chapter next time!**

**EchizenRyomaLover: We all get the fuzzies :3 and you lucky duck! D;**

**AnonymousGuest: Thank you! I thought it was a very suiting song :3**

**I'm not very good at violence. I'm too chicken, ha! They're amazing! There are a few coming up in a town near mine, and I'm planning on doing Akito Sohma from Fruits Basket for one, and Spirit Albarn from Soul Eater for another ^.^ I'm skipping two, though :c**

**So... I was stalking your precious Johnny, and lol, he voices four of my favourite anime character ._. I also looked up Afterglow... SO CUTE~ AWW~~ you have good taste ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: You Don't Know

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Ten:**

**"You Don't Know"**

* * *

><p>It was getting darker out. Ichiru and Zero had been sitting on a grassy hill for some time, and it gradually began filling up with other people. They sat, nibbling on candy and Ichiru's plushy was sitting in front of them. The two had their hands clasped, but were staring forwards, waiting for the fireworks to begin.<p>

A little ways away from them, sat Kuran and Yuuki. Sayori and some Shino girl sat together. Mayonaka and Evangeline sat with Rima and Shiki, to the twins' surprise. Mayonaka was hiding her face, and Evangeline was giggling. The two vampires were looking mildly interested in what the two had been saying.

Ichiru smirked at that. There was something different about those girls…

The plastic bags containing fish were sitting by the plushy, and it seemed that Axel was feeling rather rebellious, as the bag rolled just the tiniest bit. Without even thinking, Zero unconsciously corrected the bag, causing Ichiru to smile sweetly at him. Oh, those moments where his brother's sweet side shone through~.

"When do you think the fireworks will start?" Ichiru inquired, scooting closer to his brother.

Zero glanced at him, before looking up at the sky. "I'd give it a few more minutes. It's almost dark enough."

Ichiru glanced up also. It was a clear night, and the stars twinkled brightly. With tilted lips, the longer haired twin started looking for shapes in the sky. "Ne, Zero? Look, I can see a gun!"

"Where?" Zero leaned closer to Ichiru, so he could position his head similarly.

"There! See, there's the handle, that's the trigger! That part's the barrel!" Ichiru was tracing it out with his fingers. However, Zero was never good at this. He couldn't see it at all.

"I don't see anything." he grumbled.

"You have no talent." Ichiru teased.

Zero narrowed his eyes, before smirking. "Oh? That constellation looks a little like you."

"Eh?" Ichiru looked at his twin, confusion etched on his features. "Where?"

"There. That's the body," he murmured, tracing it out for Ichiru's eager eyes. "Appendages are there, and look at that ridiculously big head!" he snickered, lowering your head.

"Now I know you were lying." Ichiru smirked just as deviously. "Then the one next to me must be you! The head is much more normal sized." he decided, but bit his lip in an effort not to laugh. "But look at that tiny wiener!"

"Don't be so vulgar!" Zero scolded, before glaring slightly. "Besides, I'm not… lacking… down there."

"Oh-ho?" Ichiru was looking amused now. "Ah, I want to see for myself now!"

He made to grab at his brother's crotch, but Zero batted his hands away. "You've seen me naked before."

"That's true." Ichiru sighed, remembering how he had ignored his brother touching himself erotically on his bed. "Last time, I didn't get much of a look, an before then, we were younger."

Zero just gazed at him. Before he could say anything, there was a loud, high pitch sound, before bright light exploded in the night sky. Ichiru jumped slightly, but laughed it off. The two sat close and watched the fireworks in awe. The bright colours burst before their eyes. Many people gasped and gaped.

A red one burst right over where the constellations of Zero and Ichiru burst. The elder looked over, and cupped his brother's chin. Ichiru smiled slightly, and their lips met in a light embrace. Their lips clung to the others for a few seconds, before they pulled away, and turned back to the fireworks.

_Aniki, even in the stars… you're right by me. That's your place to be._

_**. . .**_

"Your goldfish is named Chibi Zero?" Evangeline chuckled. "How cute!"

Mayonaka was frowning lightly. "Ah, isn't that a bit obsessed?" She then flinched and hid her face. "S-sorry!"

"What do you mean, Mayonaka?" Yuuki inquired.

It was lunch break, and the girls had accompanied the twins, each of them recapping what they did at the carnival. Ichiru was telling his tale, and told them of the fish with pride. Zero just sighed and leant back. They'd gone to the headmaster for a bowel, and the two fish were swimming happily on Zero's bedside table. No, not Ichiru's. Ichiru slept in his brother's bed, claiming that his Squirle plushy had taken over his own.

"W-well, I understand naming a teddy after someone you love, but, a pet?" she then smiled. "At least it's only a goldfish. If it was a puppy, or something like that, I'd worry!" she then chuckled cutely, a few nervous 'heh's' that betrayed how nervous she was feeling.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Zero said casually. "He only did it to annoy me. And just as you said, it's only a goldfish."

"Why does everyone disregard a goldfishes life like that?" Ichiru pouted. "They may be small, but they're living creatures just like you and me!"

"Don't they have like, three second memory or something?" Evangeline asked lazily. "I'd disregard my own life if I had that curse. I'd write it down so I'd remember to disregard it!"

"I think it's thirty seconds." Sayori spoke up.

"I watched an English movie where this man had ten second memory." Mayonaka spoke. "His name was Ten Second Tom."

"That's sad." Yuuki murmured sympathetically, causing Evangeline to nod.

"This discussion has gone wayyyy off topic." Ichiru sighed, before smirking. "Oh dear~ then they won't get to hear of that tender kiss we shared later!"

Evangeline forgot what she'd been saying, and Mayonaka let out a squeal.

"You only want to talk about yourself." Zero sighed. "The constellation of you was spot on. You have such a big head, Ichiru."

"You love my big head!" Ichiru pouted playfully, before smirking. "Say, let's go, and you can prove how wrong that constellation of you was."

"Ichiru!" Zero snapped, eyes wide, and blood pooling in his cheeks. How could he say such things, and in front of their friends, no less?! He then sat back. When had he started thinking of Sayori, Mayonaka and Evangeline as his friends?

"It looks like we missed some private moments with sexual innuendo!" Evangeline cried. She then leant forwards, and sniffed Ichiru, much to his shock. "Ah, you reek of lust!"

"Okayyyy," he said, dumbfounded, as he pushed her away. Much to the pleasure of the fan girls, he smirked at his brother. "Hear that, Zero? Think you could help me?"

Zero turned away from his brother with a blush. He was coming onto him pretty strong now, wasn't he? That revelation caused him to grow flustered. Ah, did his brother only want sexual things from him?

"It's almost time for us to head back now." Sayori revealed in her soft voice.

Ichiru bounced up, before helping Zero stand. Mayo and Evangeline fan girled together, internally squeeing. How cute! Ichiru smirked, but possessively held Zero, much to his embarrassment. His eyes were broadcasting one word:

_**Mine.**_

**A/N: As an apology for being so late, this is the first chapter in a double upload. And guess what! Naughty stuff in the next chapteeeerrrr~ *fan girls cheer***

**So, you probably know this, but this story it heavily influenced by everything around me. I was watching V for Vendetta and decided this story needed dramatic fireworks too. Luckily, no one died in the process. Unless, someone died bringing them to the carnival… oh… that's sad…**

**Also, whenever I get upset (usually at night) I go outside to clear my head. On the night my grandfather died, my mother joined me outside and was showing me constellations in the sky. I couldn't see them at all, so I made up funny shapes in the stars. **

Title credit: 21st Century Overload by Eyeshine

To that one Eyeshine fan ;) the local adult store here is called Afterglow. I thought you'd find that interesting~~

**QUESTIOOON: **What's your favourite (non anime) movie?

Mine is definitely V for Vendetta. Ahh~ I love it! Oh, but I also love Labyrinth… (that has absolutely nothing to do with my long-time crush on David Bowie. Almost 69 and still sexy!)


	11. Chapter 11: Trust in Me

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Eleven:**

**"Trust in Me"**

The campus was silent. Not a single sound could be heard. Patrols were over for the night. The window was open, and the curtain fluttered lightly in the cooling breeze. The moonlight pooled over Zero, giving him an ethereal glow. He was beautiful. Usually, Ichiru would admire this sight. However, the younger twin was not there to enjoy it. Where was he? Zero couldn't say- he had no idea.

Zero sighed to himself, before slipping out of his pyjama top. Despite the breeze, the night was warm, and Zero had just showered- he didn't want to start sweating. He glanced over at the large squirtle. It also seemed down without Ichiru.

Chibi Zero and Axel were swimming around the fish bowl, running into the edges, each other, or generally floating. Dopy things. Zero had no time for them. He couldn't see why his brother was so enthralled with them. He'd often find his twin cooing to them, laughing at them, or just watching them with a faraway expression.

Suddenly, the door clicked open, and Ichiru walked in with books in his arms. He looked at Zero, slightly shocked, before smiling sweetly. "I didn't think you'd still be up."

Zero sat up and shook his silky, silver tresses from his eyes, before looking away. "It feels odd to be alone in a bed all of a sudden."

Ichiru's smile grew.

"What's that?"

The younger glanced at the books in his arms. "This? Oh, it's manga for you."

Zero gave him an odd look. _How cute… _Ichiru cooed to himself, before sitting by Zero. "It's all yaoi stuff. This one isn't actually smutty," he held up a volume of something sappy, with pink hearts all over it. "It's more cute, but the guy in it reminded me of you, you Tsundere."

The elder snorted at that. "If I'm a Tsundere, what does that make you?"

Ichiru tilted his head to the side, thinking about it. When he made his decision, he gave Zero a deceptively cute smile. "Why, I'm a Yandere, of course."

"Innocent to violent?" Zero chuckled at that. "Only you lack the innocent part."

Ichiru pouted, before setting the books by the fish bowl. "I'm not even going to deny that one."

Zero merely smirked and moved over to give Ichiru more room. Instead of lying next to his brother, the younger realized that his modest twin was shirtless, and the moonlight was enhancing the beauty of his sinfully gorgeous face - ah, he felt conceited at that. At least he knew he also looked beautiful in moonlight - and well-defined torso. Without realizing, he'd reached out, and was lightly trailing his fingertips over his brother's torso. It wasn't until a shudder rippled through Zero, that he realized what he was doing. With the devil's smile, he moved to straddle his brother's hips.

"Ah, Zero. Not even the greatest poets could describe how beautiful you look in the moonlight~ nor the effect it has on me. Tell me, if I removed my own shirt, would you be rendered just as powerless as I?"

Zero didn't answer- rather, his fingertips shyly played with the bottom of Ichiru's white school shirt (the jacket having been discarded before the teen collected the manga), before lifting it up. Ichiru lifted his arms up, making it easier for his brother.

Once the shirt was out of the way, Zero could only stare at the perfection that was his brother. He moved forwards from his position of resting against the wall, to press a kiss on his brother's collar bone. Ichiru's fingers loosely tangled themselves in Zero's hair, as he kissed down the collar bone, until he could go no farther due to their position. He moved back to rest against the wall, but Ichiru followed.

The younger silverette connected their lips almost desperately, as he hungrily suckled upon his brother's lips. Feeling more confident, Zero nipped slyly at his brother's lips, causing the fingers in his hair to tighten, and Ichiru's tongue came into play, demanding as always.

Zero's tongue gently, hesitantly slid against his brother's. Ichiru purred out of satisfaction. His brother was so God damn _cute._ Even in a moment like this, Ichiru couldn't help but think so.

The elder's hands slid down to his twin's rear, where they squeezed. Ichiru moaned softly, grinding his pelvis against his brother's. The small sound had sent jolts straight to Zero's crotch, and upon the realization that everything felt _too _good, he began to panic. He was losing his head in the pleasure! He was supposed to be able to keep his head through this, so they didn't go too far.

"Zero," Ichiru whispered as their lips disconnected for a moment, only to resume kissing his twin.

Zero moved to push his brother away, but Ichiru ducked his head onto Zero's shoulder.

"Aniki, please…"

Zero said nothing, merely looking at his brother pleadingly. Ichiru looked up with a similar expression.

"Aniki, please… _touch me…_"

He thrust himself at his brother desperately.

Zero bit his lip, trying to keep his resolve.

"Please, Aniki… love you…"

All of a sudden, their lips were touching once more. However, Ichiru was on his back, and Zero was on top of him, kissing him with a new fury. Teeth gnashed, they bit and licked and suckled, desperate. Ichiru couldn't hold back a moan, revelling in the exertion of Zero's dominance. This was what he wanted- domination. He wanted Zero to push him down. He wanted Zero to be rough.

"Love you too…" Zero murmured, his hand unzipping his brother's trousers and pulling out his hardened member. He pulled back, and looked Ichiru in the eyes, as his hands ghosted over the hot, silky flesh.

Ichiru's eyes were hungry, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were swollen. They also seemed to be bleeding slightly in places. He then smirked, wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and thrust into his hand, moaning loudly, throwing his head back. Zero couldn't help but moan at the display. He slowly began pumping him, watching every little whimper, every twitch, every _breath_ his brother took. It was completely captivating.

"So beautiful…" he murmured, moving his hand faster. His thumb slid over the head, and came into contact with a drop of precome. He licked his lips, before leaning down and fiercely kissing his twin, until he swiped his thumb over the head once more, and Ichiru moaned into the kiss.

The younger's nails were scratching desperately, as pleasure overtook him. Zero could barely feel it. In fact, it felt good. As his brother's eyes slid shut, he couldn't help but wonder what his brother would look like when he was finally pushed over the edge. With seeing that as his new goal, he pumped his brother faster than before, wrist snapping quickly in short, fast motions. Ichiru began thrusting in a jerky pattern. His teeth were clenched, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Then finally it happened.

Ichiru arched up, back curving gracefully. His eyes were still shut, and his mouth was in an 'oh' shape as he moaned louder than before. His nails dug into Zero's back, and the elder couldn't help but think it was one of the most gorgeous things he'd ever seen.

As Ichiru came back down to earth, he smiled lazily up at Zero. "Now, let me take care of you."

Zero moved away from him, sitting back in the position he'd originally been in; back against the wall. "T-that's not necessary." he murmured. "I'm fine."

Ichiru tucked himself away, before crawling over to his twin. "Zero, you know I'm competitive, and love to beat you. Now, this game that we've been playing? You win." he took a deep breath, and stared his brother in the eyes. "Aniki, I fucking love you. I love you more than I should. It's not some dark, twisted, sexual thing. I'm romantically _in love_ with you."

Zero stared, wide eyed. He hadn't been expecting this. "Ichiru…"

"So please, let me _show you_ that I love you!"

The elder closed his eyes. It wasn't sex, right? Ichiru would just use his hand, as Zero had done. He felt nervous. He'd touched himself before, but he'd never let anyone else touch him. But… it was Ichiru, right? Ichiru loved him. Ichiru would make sure everything's all right.

Finally, he nodded. "But only because I love you too."

Ichiru felt giddy. Like something big had finally gone his way. He felt so happy, that he quickly tugged off his brother's bottoms before Zero knew what had hit him.

He suddenly felt… _exposed._ He was alone with Ichiru, but he just felt too open, like anyone could see him. It was frighten-

He moaned loudly. Suddenly, something warm had enveloped his manhood. His eyes were shut, and he was close to panting. He felt something wet move against the sensitive underside, and his hands were in his brother's hair. Looking down, he saw Ichiru's mouth around his straining erection, eyes boring into his. Ah, so Ichiru also liked to watch.

Zero had no time to think about how similar they acted- Ichiru had given a particularly pleasurable suck around his head. He pulled back, and that tongue circled the crown, before sliding against the head, then dipping down the underside once more. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before! That heat suddenly enveloped him once more, before taking him further into his brother's mouth, before he started to bob his head. Ichiru had never deep throated before, and he wasn't going to try it now, so he just took what he could, using his hands for the rest.

_Yes… Zero certainly isn't lacking here… _

"Feels good… 'Chiru…."

If Ichiru could smirk, he would've.

Zero wasn't one to regularly masturbate, so he was somewhat of an amateur when it came to these matters. He knew he couldn't last long. The way Zero's fingers curled tightly in his brother's hair alerted the younger that he wasn't going to last much longer. When Zero finally came, Ichiru swallowed it all, before crawling into his brother's lap and curling up there.

"Ne, Zero? Let's have naked cuddles, okay?"

Zero chuckled slightly as Ichiru ripped off his bottoms, and they held each other as they slept.

The next morning, they took turns showering. Zero dreaded the morning, thinking that things would be awkward between them, but they weren't. Everything was fine. Feeling in a good mood, Zero gave Ichiru's backside a playful slap as they bantered.

They hurried to class, where Yuuki was waiting outside for them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ichiru asked casually.

Yuuki looked between them. Something had changed. Pushing that out of her mind, she smiled happily at them. "St Xocolatl's Day is coming up!" She told them. "I hope you're ready!"

"What do you mean?" Zero suddenly looked more pale than usual.

"The fan girls…"

The twins slowly turned to face the classroom, where the girlish chatter seemed louder then usual. Zero gulped, and Ichiru clutched his hand.

"Be brave, Aniki. We're vampire hunters. We can do this."

"R-right."

They both gulped.

Unknown to the hunter twins, deep inside the jungle of a classroom, Evangeline cackled madly. She was soon to put her plan into action.

**A/N: YURI'S COMING UP SOOOON. YAAAAY. Soooorrrryyyy. I'm lonely, okei? I'm crazy about a girl, but she's straight. SO I'LL WRITE ABOUT YURI INSTEAD. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Today, I actually sat down and watched more than ten minutes of Vampire Knight, for the first time in a year. The last time I watched it, I was channel surfing and it just so happened to be on TV. Apparently they're airing it again soon. I thought they were doing Ouran and Fruits Basket. They change their mind a loooootttt.**

**Also! Today, I realized Travis Willingham voices Yagari. Aside from making things so much kinkier when Zero calls him 'my master', that also ruined **

**QUESTIOOOoooOOoooooOOOooooOOOON: **Who was your first anime crush?

I'm totally not afraid to admit this. I actually had two. Gary Oak from Pokemon and Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh. I still quite like both, and these are from when I was fiiiiivvveeee.

**Title Credit: **One Life - Eviscerate. HAHAHAHAHA. If they knew I was using their lyrics as the title of a buttsecks chapter. I'd be so deeeaaaaad. (They're a somewhat local band)


	12. Chapter 12: Timeless Days

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

**Chapter Twelve:**

**"Timeless Days"**

* * *

><p>It began before the sun had risen. The screams shattered the peace that the twins had found in the privacy of their dorm, and the comfort of the other's arms. They both awoke at the same time, and Ichiru's expression grew annoyed, while Zero glared at the window. Last night, Zero had decided it was time for Ichiru to do some homework for once, and the younger agreed wholly, but said he needed a bit of <em>convincing <em>before hand. As of right now, they were both exhausted and wanted a _god damn _sleep in!

"Come on, Zero. Let's shut them up." Ichiru murmured, climbing out of bed.

Zero growled at the loss of warmth, before also getting up.

You see, normally they'd panic upon screams in the morning. It meant that someone had been attacked or something. But no, none of that- these screams were the calls of rabid fan girls. The kinds of screams they hated more than anything.

Once showered and dressed, the boys made their way to the gate of the moon dormitory, to put a stop to the screaming. Yuuki was trying her best to get them to class, and looked relieved to see them. It seemed that the girls were beginning to wake up the vampires. Zero figured that Yuuki didn't want her precious Kaname to be bothered, so he considered letting the girls go for a little longer.

One particularly stupid girl began climbing up the gate, where she slipped. Zero, with his hunter reflexes, caught her quickly, stumbling a little, before setting her down. Ichiru glared. How dare she fall into his Zero's arms like that! He growled viciously, before threatening the fan girls. Seeing that it was Ichiru threatening them as such, they fearfully scurried away.

A meeting with the headmaster was next. That's why the boys had been planning to sleep in. They had to meet with the headmaster during class, so they could afford the time. However, the meeting took a horrible turn as the headmaster said something to provoke Zero. He couldn't stand the vampires being complimented. He had a deep hatred of them, after he tried to protect one, and it ended up scratching his master's eye out.

Yuuki had distracted them, by giving the headmaster twenty coupons for something or other, and both boys received one slave coupon, to which Ichiru responded with a smirk.

In class, Zero grew angry when he found out that Yuuki was planning on giving Kuran chocolate, but grew distracted when Ichiru nudged him, and pointed to the other two in their group of friends.

Mayonaka was crouching on her chair, holding a book over her head, while Evangeline spoke calmly to her. Mayonaka seemed to be whimpering.

"What's with that?" Ichiru inquired.

"She's probably trying to convince Mayo to give chocolate to someone." Zero grumbled.

Class passed quickly, bringing them to the 'highlight' of the day. The giving of chocolate. It seemed to pass smoothly, until two figures broke out of line, into the vampire's walkway. Zero began to move closer, faltering when he noticed it was Mayonaka and Evangeliene. The blonde girl was pushing the darker haired girl towards where Shiki and Touya stood.

Mayonaka blushed and tried hiding her face, before giving up. She held chocolate out for Rima, bowing her head. "I-I know you're only supposed to give chocolate to boys, but I wanted you to know of my feelings. I'm sorry…"

Touya stared, wide eyed, before Shiki took the chocolates (home made pocky sticks), and pulled the short girl into a hug. When he pulled away, Mayonaka was in a daze. She threw herself into Evangeline's arms, before she burst out crying. The blonde ushered her away, as everyone stared.

That was when Kaname began leaving. Kain's fans grew particularly wild (no pun intended), and shoved Yuuki to the ground, where she dropped her chocolate. Ichiru watched in shock as Zero picked the chocolate up, and threw it to Kaname.

She then proceeded to attack him.

Ichiru's lip curled. How dare she witness one of Zero's acts of kindness and _disregard it! _He clenched his fist, before dismissing the rest of the girls, and rushing the vampires. He was pissed. They were all against his Zero! They all despised him! They couldn't see what he saw!

But then again… maybe that was for the best. If they couldn't see it, they wouldn't try to steal him away. Zero would stay with him, and they'd be happy forever. He smirked to himself, before stalking away, towards the sun dorms to make sure the girls were on their way. That's when he saw it.

That girl from earlier was giving Zero a chocolate, and he took it with a stunned look on his face. Ichiru ran up to his brother, and tackled him into an embrace, the kind of one Zero used to love when they were younger.

"Zero~" he called cheerfully.

"Ichiru!"

"I hope you're not cheating on me with… little girls…" he glared over at her as he spoke. She was a disgusting little girl. Nerdy type. Not even pretty. Zero wasn't into _her _type. But that didn't make his anger lessen at all.

"Of course not." Zero chuckled fondly, running his fingers through Ichiru's hair. "Thank you," he murmured, bowing to the girl. "My brother and I must leave for patrols now. Go straight back to your dorm.

"O-okay!"

"Hey, did you know that Mayonaka was bisexual?" Ichiru inquired as he stripped.

"No," Zero replied, his voice husky, as he watched.

"Maybe that was her coming out. What a way to do it! I admire that girl…" he looked away. "One of those few decent girls here."

Zero pulled himself out of his stupor at his brother's tone. "Evangeline's decent."

The younger twin couldn't help but chuckle. "She's a bit too enthusiastic. I can't keep up with her."

"Yuuki?"

Ichiru's eyes darkened. "I don't like her."

At that, Zero looked shocked. "I thought you liked her. She likes you."

Ichiru twitched, before looking away. "I just don't like her."

The elder shrugged. "Ah well. Are you going to do your homework tonight?"

That made the younger look back. Was Zero… horny? He chuckled, before sitting on the end of the bed, and crawled seductively towards Zero, before sitting in his lap. "Are you willing to convince me again?" He asked lowly, cupping his twins face in his palms.

"Perhaps," Zero breathed, before lightly rolling his lips against Ichiru's. The younger didn't move. Zero then softly kissed him. Ichiru wasn't in the mood for this soft, lovey-dovey bullshit.

He straddled his brother, before kissing him harshly, yanking on the front of his pyjama shirt. He knew Zero was still shy in these matters, but he needed to know that Zero was _his._ He needed to know that he was Zero's. He viciously ripped open Zero's pyjama shirt, and the buttons popped off, clattering noisily to the floor. Zero placed his hands on Ichiru's shoulder, trying to push him away, but Ichiru merely moved onto Zero's neck, where he left a particularly dark mark.

That was when there was a knock at the door. Ichiru pulled away with a growl, before stalking to the door, throwing it open. "What is it?!" He snarled.

Evangeline stood there, looking shocked. Her faithful companion, Mayonaka, apart from looking scared, didn't seem to surprised. Zero joined his brother, crossing his arms over his chest to keep his shirt closed.

"I, uh, came to get my manga back?"

Ichiru paused, feeling guilty, before he smiled apologetically. "Right. Sorry. I'll get them for you now. I'm pretty sure I read them all." he was covering for Zero, of course. He was sure his big brother didn't want anyone to know he read yaoi manga.

"Mayonaka," Zero stepped closer. "Earlier, was that you coming out?"

She nodded shyly. "Only Eva-chan knew before then. And I really wanted Rima and Senri to know how I feel! I thought it was best if I got both things out of the way then." Her eyes then widened. "O-oh! I need to go!" she gave Evangeline a meaningful look, before scurrying away.

"Should I be concerned?" Zero inquired, suspicious in his tone.

Evangeline watched her leave, her expression concerned. "Ah, not just yet. I'd give her the benefit of the doubt."

Ichiru returned with the manga, and handed it over, looking confused. The blonde left, and the twins went to bed, not in the mood to indulge in their activities.

**A/N: Blooper:**

At that, Zero looked shocked. "I thought you liked her. She likes you."

Ichiru snapped, and glared heavily at his brother. "She doesn't like me! She never liked me!"

**I was so tempted to include that in. Chapter 13 dedicated to whoever can name what movie that's from? Here's a hint: It's from a naughty musical. Your parents probably know it~ ;) one of the actors from it, I was so close to touching her. . .**

**So, I have all the Vampire Knight DVDs, except for the first one, so I had to go online and check the manga to find out what happened in those early episodes. This goes along with the anime, because I have no patience, haha! **

**This may seem like a filler to you, but really, this was plot development. Can you see eeeet~~~?**

**Ohjahh, I created a small one-shot about where Mayonaka disappears off to. It's called The Untouchables, and I'd appreciate it if you read it :3 (is it obvious that I'm kinda liking Mayonaka's character right now?)**

**QUESTIONNN: **How did you get into Vampire Knight?

For me, I had just realized that anime wasn't simply plot less fighting (except for Dragon Ball Z, kukuku), and I decided it was time for me to seriously watch some. Vampire Knight was on airing on TV at the time, and I sat down to watch it. It was an episode full of flashbacks, so I was confused, but it was beautiful and I was captivated. It was only a year or two ago :')

**Title credit: Sunday Flower - Eyeshine**


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: Ah, hello! Thank you kindly for reading! I appologize to you all for my horrible updating skills. How long has it been? A year or so? However! Thanks to SensualSlave, and my immense adoration and love for you all, I've been re-writing Tsumi since the beginning of this year! I'm currently up to chapter nine.**

**If you care to peek, I've posted chapters one and two as a new story! It's titled Tsumi; Revised. Please follow that story for updates! I will no longer post here. In fact, I may eventually take this down.**

**Thank you for your continued support over the years! I am deeply sorry for my horrible updating skills! I promise to try better!**

**When I'm going through an internet drought, I will update my Wattpad instead of FanFiction. My name is 'Defective Tragedy', and you will find my works on there as well.**

**I love you all.**

**-Schizophrenic Nightmare**


End file.
